SHE IS MINE
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Un personaje que siempre se caracterizó por pensar las cosas antes de hacerlo, y no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, porque él mismo renuncio a ellas cuando decidió convertirse en el demonio Uchiha, un ser despiadado y temido en todo el mundo ninja, y entonces ¿Porqué se sentía así con ella? ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Por qué le molestaba verla con otro? Muy sencillo ella era de él.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic editado para participar en el reto Long fic del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las hojas.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia si.

Advertencia: OoC

Puesto que este fic lo comencé hace tiempo ya y no quiero cambiar la estructura del fic les advierto que muchas de las acciones del manga no ocurrieron jamas en este fic, como por ejemplo la aparición de Kaguya. Para el momento de escribir esta historia el máximo villano era Madara y por supuesto voy a mantenerlo.

.

.

.

CHAPTER I

.

.

.

En la aldea de Konoha, el líder del poderoso clan Hyuuga Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba en un dilema muy grande desde hacia mas de dos semanas.

Aun recordaba claramente el pergamino que le había sido enviado por el mismísimo demonio Uchiha en el que le solicitaba, no, mas bien le exigía le entregara lo que por derecho le correspondía, y es que la joven heredera de dicho clan desde el momento de su nacimiento fue prometida en matrimonio al menor de los Uchiha y cuando cumpliera sus 16 años debían casarse y así asegurar la unión de los clanes mas poderosos de todo el país del fuego.

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué con Sasuke Uchiha y no Itachi? Que después de todo era el mayor, por lo tanto el heredero del clan Uchiha. Sencillo, Itachi era el heredero del clan Uchiha y Sasuke por ser el menor no tenia mas herencia que cualquier otro miembro de esa familia, por lo tanto Fugaku Uchiha haciendo uso de su inteligencia y en miras de asegurarle un futuro prometedor al menor de sus hijos no dudo un segundo para hablar con el líder Hyuuga y el Sandaime Hokage apenas se entero que el tan esperado sucesor Hyuuga no era un niño sino una delicada niña quien sucedería al patriarca Hiashi Hyuuga por lo tanto para asegurar su futuro liderazgo antes debía contraer nupcias y que mejor que el portador de uno de los dojutsus mas poderosos y temidos en el mundo ninja.

Luego de una intensa charla en la que el líder Hyuuga exponía las mil y una trabas para evitar una futura unión de los clanes Uchiha - Hyuuga, el Sandaime ha tomado uso de la palabra dando su total consentimiento ante dicho hecho.

Y es que a pesar de que cada clan tenia sus propias reglas y el Hokage evitaba inmiscuirse de más en ellos esta vez no pudo sino apoyar al líder Uchiha, no por favoritismo ni nada por el estilo sino que después del ataque del Kyuubi a la aldea, esta aun estaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque y pensando que una negativa de parte del clan Hyuuga a la propuesta del líder Uchiha no haría mas que provocar descontento por parte de un clan y el otro no tardaría en responder, porque conociendo lo orgullosos que son ambos clanes esto podría desatar conflictos internos en la aldea.

Una vez mas el líder Hyuuga intento persuadir al Hokage pero este ya había tomado una decisión y ante la orden definitiva del Hokage no hay argumento lo suficientemente valido para rebatir, después de todo es la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

Otro punto a favor de Fugaku Uchiha fue el total apoyo de los miembros del consejo de la aldea, no por evitar los conflictos, ellos simplemente pensaban en el poderío de la aldea, porque la unión de dos dojutsus poderosos seguramente crearía uno aún más poderoso.

Al final como todo ninja aceptó que sería provechoso la unión de los clanes y que de nacer un nuevo dojutsu los Hyuuga podrían reclamarlo como suyo puesto que sería este el hijo de la heredera aunque no sea con otro Hyuuga como normalmente debería ser.

Lo cierto es que en la actualidad Hiashi Hyuuga estaba decidido a no permitir una unión entre su querida hija mayor. Si, querida porque al pasar el tiempo este por fin reconoció la valía de su hija y ahora que mantenían una buena relación de padre e hija no iba a permitir que el demonio Uchiha se llevara a su princesa, así tuviera que convencer a cierto ninja rubio de mantener una relación con su hija, puesto que el Hyuuga mayor tenía muy presente los sentimientos de la joven ojiperla hacia Naruto Namikaze. Después de la batalla contra Pain en la que se enteró que era hijo del cuarto Hokage decidió honrarlo y así usar su apellido, de hecho el líder Hyuuga sostenía una especie de amistad con el joven héroe, dígase especie de amistad por el carácter de líder Hyuuga y que muchas veces el rubio hacia exasperar, pero era preferible eso a que fuera el legítimo prometido de la chica, ya que como todos en la aldea solo lo consideraba como un sucio traidor.

Es que a pesar de haber participado en la batalla decisiva contra Madara y Obito, este se rehusó completamente a regresar a la aldea que lo vio nacer a pesar de que su nombre haya sido borrado del libro bingo, y por lo tanto no se ha ganado el respeto de los habitantes de su antigua aldea, salvo de unos pocos que de alguna manera tratan de entender el dolor que sufrió el Uchiha en la aldea.

.

.

.

En otra parte del país del fuego, un poco retirado de Konoha se encuentra el Uchiha menor totalmente exasperado por el repentino interrogatorio de sus compañeros de grupo, aunque seria mejor decir Karin y Suigetsu, pues Juugo no es muy hablador y se dedica a solo escuchar. Y es que desde que se enteraron que Sasuke planeaba ir a su antigua aldea en busca de la chica que una vez fue su prometida, en el par mencionado anteriormente han despertado ciertos sentimientos que por distinto motivo los llevó al fastidioso interrogatorio a su líder.

Karin por su parte se encontraba total y absolutamente celosa, es que en su cabeza no cabe la idea que el Uchiha, que nunca le prestó atención a pesar de dar incluso su vida si se lo pidiese, ahora no más porque si les dice que está comprometido y que planea llevar a su mujer a convivir con ellos. Desde que tiene uso de razón se le había dicho que la heredera Hyuuga seria suya y por ciertos motivos ahora estaba dispuesto a reclamarla legítimamente, después de todo solo reclama lo que en verdad le pertenece.

Estaba decidido, no la conocía y ya la tenía como su más firme enemiga y de ninguna manera le dejaría el camino libre con su Uchiha, porque a su parecer ella tenía más derecho a estar con él que esa supuesta prometida. Estaba segura que esa mujer no lo amaba como ella y por tanto no lo merecía.

Por su parte el sentimiento que despertó en Suigetsu no pudo ser más que la curiosidad, él quería saber que podría tener esa chica para que el Uchiha quisiera llevarla con él, es que ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y su líder jamás mostró interés en mujer alguna a pesar de que se rendían a su pies. Ciertamente como todo hombre satisfacía sus necesidades pero que recordara Sasuke jamas se había quedado mas tiempo den necesario con alguna chica, de hecho estaba seguro que ni los nombres llegaba a recordar.

En la mente de Suigetsu, y por más que trataba de visualizar a la chica sencillamente no podía, es que con el carácter temperamental del Uchiha no podía imaginar alguna mujer que no considerara una molestia ya que en muchas oportunidades le había escuchado decir que las mujeres no eran mas que eso, una molestia.

* * *

.

.

Mi primer fic, se que no es lo mejor que ha salido de mi cabeza y aunque lo he editado solo he cambiado cosas mínimas pues no quiero perder la esencia original de este fic.

¿Errores ortográficos? Creo que siempre encontraran algunos pues a pesar de revisar siempre hay algunos que usan la invisibilidad y no los encuentro.


	2. La primera cita

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: OoC

* * *

CHAPTER II

.

.

La primera cita

.

.

* * *

En su gran mansión se encontraba la heredera Hyuuga hecha un manojo de nervios puesto que ese día sería su primera cita con el rubio de sus sueños. Pero también estaba preocupada por las reacciones de su padre, ella sabía que su padre y el de mirada de cielo se toleraban entre si pero no pensó que el mayor contribuiría a que Naruto accediera a tener una cita con ella, pero lo que más la preocupaba sin duda es que desde hacía dos semanas su padre se encontraba distraído y a su parecer también nervioso, ella no podía entender que podría alterar los nervios de acero del gran Hiashi Hyuuga, pero no se atrevía a preguntar después de la escueta respuesta que le dio una semana atrás cuando se armó de valor y le preguntó sobre su preocupación, en respuesta el ojiperla mayor le dijo que no hiciera algo que manchara el orgullo Hyuuga y que se apresurara a escoger pronto un futuro esposo que la representara.

Al pasar de algunos días cuando regresó de misión el rubio, este había ido a la mansión Hyuuga, primero por la sincera amistad que se gestó entre Hinata y él y en segunda porque el líder Hyuuga le pidió hablar personalmente con carácter de urgencia.

Se podía decir que el rubio mas sorprendido no podía estar, una y otra vez se preguntaba mentalmente que estaba ocurriendo, y no es para menos, el siempre vio a Hinata como una amiga, jamás se detuvo a pensar en sus cualidades y atributos y ahora el ojiperla mayor se encontraba dándole con lujo de detalle las cualidades de su hija incitándolo a que prestara mas atención en sus atributos que no son nada despreciable para ningún hombre, incluso le ofreció una dote por encima de la establecida para ella por ser la heredera del clan.

Naruto no estaba interesado en el dinero, de hecho se sintió ofendido ante el hecho de ofrecerle una dote por un futuro matrimonio con Hinata. Eso era algo que no necesitaba pues al ser nombrado con el apellido de su padre tuvo acceso a la herencia dejada por sus padres y de no ser así seguro que como ninja tenia las cualidades suficientes para tener a una mujer de la mejor manera posible.

El mayor de los Hyuuga observaba el desconcierto y la molestia en el rostro del rubio por lo que se apresuró a aclararle la situación. Su mayor error del pasado pues reconocía que debió defender con uñas y dientes a su hija.

Hiashi pudiera ser un hombre intimidante e integro pero también era alguien que hacia lo que consideraba lo mejor para su familia y ahora mismo estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto aunque no le dijera la la verdad completa al joven de cabellera dorada.

Un largo y pesado silencio se cernió en la habitación luego de la complicada charla y a pesar de creer que fue Naruto quien lo rompió en realidad fue el estoico Hyuuga quien pedía cordialmente al rubio que se casara con su hija lo mas rápido posible

Naruto sumido en sus pensamientos salio del despacho del Hyuuga en silencio, pensativo, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que olvidó saludar a la que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

* * *

POV de Naruto

Luego de lo que me dijo el vejo Hyuuga me encuentro perplejo, salgo de aquella mansión con la intensión de tomar aire fresco ya que adentro me encuentro sofocado, no es por el hecho de considerar tener una relación con ella, se que es muy bonita pero hacía ya un tiempo que ella y yo hablamos para aclarar lo de sus sentimientos y la verdad es que nos dimos cuenta que mas que un par de enamorados somos amigos. Un par de amigos que no se daban cuenta que tenían tanto en común y a la vez nada.

Ademas ella dice que tal vez se apresuró en su declaración y solo quería darme tiempo para recuperarme.

Llego a mi casa, tomo una larga ducha y me despeino con desesperación mis cabellos en un vano intento de que lleguen las respuestas a mi mente, luego de esto estoy decidido a dormir y mañana seguro llegaran las respuestas.

Ya han pasado dos días y aun no he ido a dar la tan ansiada respuesta, digo tan ansiada porque he visto varios Hyuuga merodeando mi casa seguramente por ordenes de su líder.

Hoy es el día, me levanto muy temprano, realizo mis actividades rutinarias que consisten en comer un buen tazón de ramen, entrenar un poco dentro de mi casa y ducharme, luego me dirijo al complejo Hyuuga a dar mi veredicto.

Llego a la mansión y de inmediato son conducido al despacho donde se encuentra mi futuro suegro, he venido dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad a Hinata y a mi, total no tenemos nada que perder sino funcionamos como pareja, ella se libraría de ese compromiso y yo... Bueno no se que pasaría conmigo aun no se que pensar sino funciona, seguro encontrare una chica que será mi pareja ideal y seremos muy felices. Sakura ya no es una opción, por fin pude darme cuenta que solo era una ilusión, una obsesión o tal vez las dos juntas. De lo que estoy seguro es que a pesar de quererla mucho ya no la idealizo como antes.

Al informar mi decisión al viejo Hyuuga este realiza un largo y sonoro suspiro de alivio y las facciones de su rostro se ven mas relajadas.

Ahora la cuestión es como decirle a ella que hemos planeado parte de su vida sin siquiera preguntar si esta o no de acuerdo y como si leyera mis pensamientos el viejo me sorprende nuevamente diciéndome que no me preocupe que ella se lo tomara de la mejor manera.

Fin Naruto POV

* * *

Luego de la respuesta de Naruto el líder Hyuuga más relajado esta vez se dirige a la habitación de su primogénita para informarle que desde ese día Naruto tenía permiso de cortejarla oficialmente y que el día siguiente seria la primera cita de ellos dos. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y solo atinó a asentir tímidamente.

Y esta es la razón porque la ojiperla se encontraba tan nerviosa, ciertamente Naruto y ella se habían vuelto mas unidos pero nunca en un plano romántico y ella sentía que debía dar lo mejor de si para que él se sintiera a gusto con su compañía. En el pasado habían hablado acerca de sus sentimientos pero por temor al rechazo le hizo creer que en realidad no lo amaba tanto como lo declaró anteriormente. Pudiera mentirle a los demás pero no a si misma.

Saber que su padre no solo acepta a Naruto sino que al parecer ha propiciado la situación envía un calor reconfortante a su corazón. Aunque en el fondo de su ser aun siente que hay una especie de hueco que no ha sido llenado.

A pesar de los nervios de ambos la cita ocurrió de la manera mas relajada posible. Tal vez no se daban cuenta pero a los ojos de los demás parecían un par de hermanos compartiendo un poco de su tiempo en una casual salida entretenida.

No sabían que les deparaba el destino pero si estaban seguros que una sola cita no era suficiente para saber si podían seguir saliendo, por eso concretaron un picnic para el día siguiente pero lo que venia a a continuación era algo que ninguno esperaba.

* * *

Tal vez crean que el capitulo debió estar mas enfocado en la cita pero no podía hacerlo, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar antes y en cuanto a cambiarle el nombre no encontré uno que me convenza, por eso decidí dejarlo de ese modo.


	3. Sasuke Uchiha al asecho

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia si.

Advertencia: OoC.

* * *

CHAPTER III

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha al asecho.

* * *

Hacia un día precioso, un sol radiante y a pesar de ello se sentía un clima fresco, por lo menos para un joven rubio y una bella ojiperla que se encontraban disfrutando el maravilloso día en medio de un pequeño bosque a la afueras de Konoha, degustando las delicias que ella con tanto esmero preparo para ambos.

.

.

.

En las afueras de una pequeña aldea cerca de Konoha se encontraba cierto azabache hecho un mar de furia.

Ya le había escrito al cretino de Hiashi Hyuuga y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de responderle. Sasuke Uchiha no permitía que nadie se burlara de él y ese maldito lo estaba haciendo.

Iría a la aldea y tomaría lo que por derecho le correspondía así tuviese que destruir media aldea. Antes de irse de la aldea le había dejado claro a esa pequeña Hyuuga que ella era suya y en cualquier momento podría reclamarla.

* * *

_Por una calle poco transitada caminaba la pequeña heredera Hyuuga con la firme intención de ir a su casa, tomar un relajante baño y entregarse plácidamente a los brazos de Morfeo._

_Hacia poco Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai y ella regresaron de una cansina misión de la que todos resultaron completamente exhaustos, por esa razón sus compañeros de equipo no la acompañaron a su casa a pesar de ser costumbre de ellos hacerlo. Entretenida y cansada como iba de repente siente una presencia que la observaba, muy nerviosa sacó un kunai y se paró en posición defensiva, entre tartamudeos, claro signo de su exagerado nerviosismo pregunta_

—_¿Quién está ahí?_

_Antes que alguien le respondiera se encontraba acorralada entre una pared y el cuerpo de su agresor quien en un ágil movimiento le quito el kunai y lo tenía puesto en su cuello. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron como platos al descubrir a su agresor, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, con quien tenía ya varios años que no cruzaban palabra alguna. Este se acercó a su oído aun sin retirar el kunai del cuello de la chica._

—_Regresare por ti algún día Hyuuga. No olvides que eres mi prometida_

_Acto seguido unió sus labios con los de ella y en un acto reflejo ella cerró fuertemente los ojos. Su primer beso jamas pensó que seria así, tuvo el instinto de desmayarse pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba sola y el kunai yacía tirado a sus pies._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Totalmente exasperado se dirigía veloz y ágilmente hacia la aldea que una vez fue suya en busca de cierta persona a quin estaba dispuesto a llevar consigo aunque fuese a la fuerza. Sasuke no era un hombre que actuaba impulsivamente aunque ¿No era este un acto impulsivo? Tal vez pero considerando las noticias que tuvo anteriormente lo mejor era ir por ella y asi estropearle los planes al maldito Hyuuga. Un Uchiha era posesivo y aunque no hablaba con la chica desde hace muchos años siempre tuvo en claro que a la hora de restituir a su clan ella era la elegida para ese puesto.

Un poco más atrás se acercaban sus compañeros de Taka que solo atinaban a acercarse un poco puesto que la velocidad del azabache era mucho mayor que la de ellos y en un supuesto hecho de que pudieran darle alcance tampoco lo harían, lo conocían bien y sabían que cuando se encontraba en ese estado de furia era mejor no acercarse por el temor de que el portador del Sharingan tomara represalias en contra de ellos.

Se acercaba peligrosamente a las afueras de la aldea más específicamente al bosque donde estaban Naruto y Hinata cuando de repente la pelirroja integrante de su grupo le detiene mediante un grito , este aun con su clara molestia disminuye un poco su velocidad para que Karin le informara porque lo detiene.

Esta sumamente nerviosa le dice que en el bosque siente el chakra del rubio que tantas veces lo ha perseguido a lo que el azabache le responde que de todos modos no se detendrá, antes de reanudar su velocidad inicial ella le informa que junto a él se encuentra otra persona, por su chakra deduce que también un ninja, sin embargo es mucho más cálida y relajada que la de cualquiera de los ahí presentes.

Luego de meditarlo un momento el Uchiha llegó a la conclusión que no quería a Naruto de nuevo tras suyo por lo que era mejor aclarar ciertos puntos y por eso pidió a Karin le indicara el lugar donde estaba el héroe del mundo ninja. Solo que al llegar el panorama que encontró lo dejo en un estado de total cólera aunque ¿Era posible estar mas enfadado de lo que ya estaba? Con Sasuke Uchiha uno nunca esta seguro, lo mas probable es que alcance niveles cósmicos de furia.

El rubio que dentro de poco seria cadáver se encontraba muy, muy cerca de lo ojiperla, tanto que la nariz de ambos se rozaban y podían sentir el chocar del aliento del otro en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar los labios de ella sintió un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzo por lo menos cinco metros de distancia de la chica, esta por su parte se encontraba en shock, su boca abierta de la sorpresa y sus perlados ojos abiertos como un par de platos, solo atinaba de ver la dirección en donde su rubio pretendiente fue lanzado a la persona que tenía enfrente que la miraba como si quisiera en ese mismo instante atravesarla con la mirada.

En esos dos pozos negros como la noche podía ver oscuridad y furia lo que la causaba a ella un gran temor, instintivamente dio dos pasos atrás pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo porque el azabache la sujeto fuertemente de uno de sus brazos, solo hasta ese momento se percató quien era realmente la persona que tenía enfrente, y los recuerdos del pasado azotaron su mente de forma violenta como si de repente hubiese recordado todo lo que tenía que ver con la persona que ahora tenía frente a si. En un casi ininteligible balbuceo decía el nombre del azabache quien no quitaba su negra mirada de su persona.

El azabache no pudo responder por el fuerte grito que había dado hacia su persona el hiperactivo rubio, y aun sin soltarla dirigió su gélida mirada hacia la persona que en su oportunidad fue su mejor amigo.

—Ahora te dedicas a tomar lo que no es tuyo, dobe—. Tan inexpresivo como solo él podía serlo hablaba el Uchiha

—No se de que hablas Sasuke teme, deja ir a Hinata si lo que quieres es una batalla conmigo está bien, será como en los viejos tiempos.

—Hmp—. Responde en señal de burla el portador del Sharingan —No te creas que eres tan importante dobe, no estoy aquí por tu, vine por ella.

Afirma y la acerca posesivamente hacia si. Ella solo puede agachar la mirada sabiendo a que se refiere el azabache.

El rubio por su parte aun no alcanza a entender lo que está pasando, primero es golpeado cuando intenta besarla, luego Sasuke dice que está ahí por ella, y ella solo agacha la cabeza en clara señal de que acepta lo que está diciendo el teme de su amigo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando recuerda la conversación con Hiashi en la que le dice que ella está comprometida con un hombre que no la merece, pero el rubio en su típica inocencia malinterpreta el papel de Sasuke en ese momento.

—Sasuke —. Inusualmente serio el rubio— Lo que sea que te esté pagando ese sujeto por llevársela a él yo estoy dispuesto a darte el doble, sino quieres pelear conmigo y es solo por dinero acepta la oferta y déjala ir.

El azabache alza una ceja, clara señal de confusión ¿Qué sujeto? Se pregunta mentalmente tanto el como sus compañeros que se habían mantenido al margen de la situación.

— Explícale Hyuuga—. Exige, o mejor dicho ordena el azabache.

Ella solo se tensó un poco más de lo que ya estaba ¿Cómo iba a explicarle al amor de su vida que ella estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha cuando ella misma ni lo recordaba hasta ese momento?

Con un poco de dificultad levanto la vista para encarar al rubio que aún se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, aun mas confundido que antes.

Hinata por su parte no pudo reprimir dos lágrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos, lo que hizo aumentar la ira del Uchiha apretando un poco más el agarre.

Como pudo y en un hilo de voz solo alcanzo a disculparse con Naruto diciéndole que debía ir con Uchiha san.

Naruto iba a protestar cuando vio que el azabache se acercó más al rostro de la ojiperla y sin más la beso desatando la furia del rubio y los celos de la pelirroja del grupo, el beso fue algo fugaz solo para darle a entender al rubio porque la buscaba.

Hinata volvió su rostro hacia Naruto y luego hacia Sasuke con el ceño fruncido indicando que no le agradó la situación e intentó zafarse de su agarre para ir donde se encontraba Naruto. El azabache al percatarse de sus intenciones no se lo permite, limitándose a ordenarle a Juugo, su compañero de equipo que se la lleve. Ella intenta resistirse pero el gigante de cabello naranja es más alto y fuerte subiéndola como costal de papas la lleva como si de un pluma se tratara.

Naruto se lanza en miras de defender a Hinata de ese abusivo solo para encontrarse de frente con Sasuke quien le detiene el paso inmediatamente dispuesto a decirle que la Hyuuga es suya, recordaba en ese momento que el rubio era un poco lento para captar las indirectas.

El azabache no iba a hacer eso por evitar un enfrentamiento ni por consideración, solo quería asegurarse que Naruto entendiera la situación y de paso avisarle a Hiashi Hyuuga que por muy Hyuuga que fuera, él era un Uchiha y no permitía que nadie se burlara de él.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus review. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta historia y que a pesar de tener poco tiempo escribiendo me hayan dado la oportunidad de entrar a sus corazones.


	4. Sasuke, Hinata y los celos de Karin

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Historia editada para para participar en el reto Long fic del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

* * *

.

.

CHAPTER IV

.

.

Sasuke, Hinata y los celos de Karin

.

.

* * *

Los celos, muchas veces sentimos que sin ellos no podríamos defender lo que es nuestro, en el caso de Karin eran unos celos enfermizos que no le permitían ni un momento de tranquilidad, y es que desde el momento que Sasuke anuncio que iría por una mujer ella solo ha vivido un profundo desasosiego por llamarlo de alguna forma, no logra conciliar el sueño, está más irritable que nunca y quien termina pagando siempre por ello es su compañero Suigetsu, aunque sería hipocresía de ella decir que con quien realmente desea descargar esa frustración es con la bella ojiperla y sin embargo por temor a represalias en su contra de parte de Sasuke ni siquiera le dirige la palabra.

Desde hace una semana la "princesa", como la ha denominado Karin solo se ha mantenido encerrada en su habitación, no ha querido siquiera socializar con ellos, no es que le importara mucho a la pelirroja, es solo que le molestaba lo que según ella, la Hyuuga se creía más importante que el resto del mundo.

* * *

POV de Karin

Es realmente injusto, he dado todo por él, incluso le perdoné que me haya utilizado a su antojo, que haya intentado asesinarme cruelmente, pero eso nunca será suficiente para Sasuke kun, ¿Qué tiene esa chica que no tenga yo? Soy más hermosa que ella, vasta solo ver su horrible y holgada vestimenta para darse cuenta que no es atractiva, seguramente tiene sobrepeso o tal vez su cuerpo está cubierto de enormes verrugas o manchas espantosas, esa mocosa no lo quiere, se la ha pasado encerrada, seguramente creyéndose mejor que todo el mundo solo por poseer un dojutsu poderoso y ser de una importante familia, ha de ser una arrogante niña mimada acostumbrada a cumplir con todos sus caprichos y la cabaña no es digna de "su alteza". Maldita niña babosa, está equivocada si cree que me rendiré tan fácil, no le dejare el camino libre para que se quede con Sasuke kun.

Él es solo mío, y ella una embaucadora que con su indiferencia seguro quiere hacer que él se derrita a sus pies, pero como que me llamo Karin Uzumaki no la dejare, la descubriré delante de Sasuke kun y así estará tan agradecido conmigo que ya no tendrá que buscar a otra mujer, yo seré su sostén, su apoyo, alejare a esa ojiperla de mi querido Sasuke kun kyaaaaaaaaaa.

Fin POV de Karin

* * *

Mientras que todos los compañeros del azabache piensan que la mujer de cabello azulino no quiere convivir con ellos por considerarlos poca cosa ella solo está en fase depresiva, tratando de sobrellevar esa nueva situación en su vida.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para que Naruto la notara y ahora que por fin volvió sus ojos a ella, repentinamente aparece Sasuke Uchiha y le estropea su maravilloso sueño de amor con el joven de profundos ojos azules.

Ella pudiera ser una persona amable y gentil, incapaz de desear mal al Uchiha y sin embargo desea que se valla lejos, muy lejos, se olvide de ese compromiso entre ellos y haga su vida al lado de otra mujer, total tiene un séquito completo si quisiera incluso formar incluso un harem, de seguro ninguna pondría objeción.

Realmente se encontraba entristecida, si por lo menos las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido ante los ojos de Naruto, pero como siempre el azabache tenía que hacer las cosas a su manera, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás, aún recordaba el primer encuentro con el equipo de su "futuro esposo" y de las distintas reacciones de ellos.

Ese gigante la había subido a su hombro y se la llevó a gran velocidad, hubiese intentado resistirse pero de nada le servía, él era más fuerte que ella, aparte que Sasuke seguramente la seguiría y por la gélida mirada que le dedicó cuando se encontraron hacia un rato ella no sabía que podía hacerle.

La llevaron a una cabaña oculta tras una maleza, en medio de un difícil camino, realmente le resultaría difícil salir de allí sola. Pero nada que no pudiera resolver, después de todo forma parte del mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de su "prometido" en la habitación que le asignaron, ella pensaba que podía decirle al Uchiha para que él mismo rompiese ese compromiso y la dejara ser libre, pero ella sabía lo terco que podía ser el azabache.

Lo conocía desde que estaban pequeños y aunque su mente parecía que había olvidado todo lo relacionado con él, la realidad era otra, porque solo le bastó verlo otra vez para que todos esos recuerdos volvieran del mundo del olvido en los que ella había creído haberlos enterrado, recordaba lo posesivo que siempre fue el Uchiha y como siempre ahuyentaba a cualquier niño que se le acercara.

Las duras palabras que le dijo luego de la masacre de su clan, motivo por cual en la academia ni se miraban, también le llego ese recuerdo de antes de partir de la aldea, ese beso en sus pálidos labios y como le advertía que iría por ella.

Este último recuerdo hizo que se ruborizara, tal vez pudiera ser de coraje por no pedirle permiso, pero la verdad es que ella se sentía avergonzada, ¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado su primer beso? ¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente importante como para recordarlo? Por supuesto que si, para cualquier chica es importante su primer beso, sin embargo su corazón solo podía pensar en lo mucho que había anhelado un beso Naruto y tal vez por eso olvidó ese momento ¿O no?

—Hyuuga —. La aludida dio un respingo desde su sitio, su corazón latió desbocado y sus nervios se dispararon como la más potente pólvora ante el fuego, pudo haberse quedado en su sitio pero sabía que el azabache le obligaría a mirarle cuando le hablara y ya no quería verse más patética de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo, por eso armándose de todo el valor que tenía, volvió su vista a su interlocutor, pero sin atreverse a ver esa obscura mirada que le crispaba los nervios.

— U-chiha san—. Respondió ella ante su interlocutor, puesto que no sabía que decir o hacer optó por jugar con sus dedos índices como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Sabes porque te traje ¿No es cierto?

—En realidad no Uchiha san—. Como quisiera haber tenido el valor y enfrentarlo. Pararse firmemente y exigirle que la dejara en paz pero..._En otra vida seré valiente._

Sasuke no era un hombre paciente, no le gustaba esperar ni perder el tiempo, por eso su poca paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, ¿Acaso no sabía ella por qué la llevó con él luego de lo que paso en su encuentro con Naruto? ¿No puede dejar de lado ese estúpido tartamudeo o ese falso respeto? Nadie en su sano juicio respetaría a una persona que se lleva a otro en contra de su voluntad, pero ahí estaba ella, vuelta un manojo de nervios y predicándole un respeto que lo hacia molestar

Aunque no negaba que le alegraba esa reacción nerviosa de ella, sabía que desde la academia solo lo hacía en presencia de Naruto y recordar eso solo lo hacía sentir un terrible malestar estomacal, él sabía que siendo unos niños lastimó sus sentimientos

Ellos eran amigos, desde siempre había sido así, sus padres a pesar de no llevarse bien a menudo les permitían convivir para acostumbrarse a la idea de que algún día se casarían, como su único amigo la consoló cuando murió su madre, estuvo con ella y permitió que llorara en su hombro.

Pero por su estúpido orgullo la alejo de él, la lastimó y al igual que las demás la llamó molestia. Pero solo era un niño herido, había perdido a toda su familia a manos de la persona que más amaba.

Él esperaba que ella insistiera en retomar su amistad, en cualquier momento, tarde o temprano. Aunque estaba seguro que más tarde que temprano él estaría preparado para retomar su amistad, pero eso no ocurrió, ella se alejó tomando sus palabras muy literalmente y en un tiempo que él no supo definir estaba solo al pendiente del perdedor de la clase.

Sus opalinos ojos solo eran para Naruto, se ruborizaba e intentaba inútilmente de hablar con él, mientras que a su antiguo amigo que se lo llevara el mismísimo demonio, lo abandonó, se olvidó de él y por todos los cielos era un Uchiha, la personificación del orgullo, él jamás iba a disculparse, prefirió vivir sumido cada día en la soledad, segándose de odio y sentimientos de venganza cada día.

Pero él se preocupaba por ella, incluso cuando ni se dirigían la palabra, cuando eran dos perfectos extraños él se preocupaba por ella, tenía muy presente su existencia y el vínculo que los unía, ella siempre había sido su prometida y uno de sus metas era reconstruir su clan.

No tenia que ir por la vida escogiendo la futura madre de sus hijos porque eso ya se eligió hace mucho tiempo, tal vez no le importaría llevar la contraria a sus padres de casarse con ella, pero la ojiperla poseía todas las cualidades que le gustaban de una mujer.

No es molesta, principal razón por la no le desagradaba su presencia, tiene el cabello largo y oscuro, cualidad que le gusta porque le recuerda a su madre, desde niña siempre tuvo una piel muy suave y sus labios son como terciopelo, aun tenia presente ese beso, su primer beso que le robo cuando aún eran pequeños.

Ciertamente que una de sus metas era reconstruir su clan, pero solo tiene dieciocho años, él no esperaba casarse todavía y menos cargar con la responsabilidad de ser padre, esperaba por lo menos cumplir veinte antes de tomar esa decisión, pero no la podía posponer, no después de haber escuchado la noticia que lo llevo en primer lugar a reclamarla ante su familia.

Recordaba haber visitado una populosa ciudad del país del fuego sin prestarle atención a nada en realidad, ya no tenía que preocuparse por ocultar su identidad puesto que ya no era considerado un criminal y tenía licencia de pasearse libremente por las ciudades donde quisiera siempre y cuando no causara pánico y destrucción a su paso. Aun así llevaba una capa con capucha que le permitía oculta un poco sus rasgos faciales.

Es que aun después de ser llamado el vengador, el demonio Uchiha, esas mujeres desquiciadas aun insistían en seguir persiguiéndolo, por eso no quería ser reconocido, aparte que estaba acostumbrado a mantener su identidad oculta de extraños.

Pero la conversación que de casualidad escuchaba lo paró en seco, iban dos mujeres y un joven, por lo que observó en sus vestimentas es que eran empleados del señor feudal, pero eso era lo de menos, escuchó perfectamente cuando el joven le comentaba muy alegre a sus acompañantes que el señor feudal se reuniría con el líder del clan Hyuuga para solicitar la mano de su hija mayor para su único nieto y heredero.

El Uchiha de inmediato tensó su mandíbula y apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión, él no era ningún tonto, estaba seguro que el bastardo del Hyuuga aceptaría de inmediato a sabiendas de que su hija estaba comprometida con él.

Porque a ser sinceros, él mismo reconocía que ninguna persona en su sano juicio rehusaría a emparentar con las personas más importantes de un país, pero ni que creyera ese nieto del feudal que se quedaría a la ojiperla, ella era suya.

A lo largo de su vida se le había dicho que ella era su prometida, que se casarían, y aunque ahora no mantuvieran siquiera una relación de amistad, ella debería recordar perfectamente que estaba comprometida con él y en caso de no haberlo recordado, su despedida antes de irse con Orochimaru se lo había dejado claro, ¡Ah! Pero claro que no, de ninguna manera aceptaría que otro hombre se la quedara, de inmediato le escribiría al Hyuuga para que cumpliera con lo establecido entre las dos familias hace años, total ella ya tenía la edad estipulada en el contrato para que pudieran contraer nupcias.

Eso los ha llevado a la situación actual. Él con su poca paciencia tratando de establecer una conversación con ella, mientras la ojiperla se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios.

El Uchiha le ponía los nervios de punta, en realidad no sabía si de miedo o simplemente por el hecho de saber que es su prometido y pretendía llevar a cabo su matrimonio, por supuesto eso implica consumarlo y eso hace que su estado empeore, incapaz de verle a la cara o de decirle algo coherente, más bien pareciera que había perdido el sentido del habla.

Tampoco el Uchiha la tenía fácil, él nunca ha sido de muchas palabras, y definitivamente nada romántico ni de palabras suaves al tratar a una mujer, más bien está acostumbrado a escupir órdenes y tomar lo que quiere cuando lo quiera, por eso se acercó a ella rápidamente y le tomo el mentón obligándola a darle la cara, a que sus miradas se encontraran, negro y blanco, oscuridad y luz, una corriente eléctrica les recorrió la columna vertebral y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, la ojiperla se sentía mareada por la proximidad del azabache, podía sentir su varonil fragancia que embargaba todo su ser y su corazón galopar cual tropel de caballos.

Por unos minutos el tiempo entre los dos se detuvo, solo existían sus profundas miradas como examinándose entre ambos, experimentando un montón de sensaciones únicas e irrepetibles, si les preguntasen que sentían en esos momentos, no podrían responder puesto que no sabían la respuesta.

Toc toc toc, una y otra vez su corazón tan acelerado y sin poder apartar la mirada de esos profundos pozos obscuros, hubiese querido decir algo pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder, quería huir de esos ojos que traspasaban su ser y la hacían sentir desnuda, vulnerable ante él, su primer amigo, su prometido y también el primer chico que lastimó su corazón, al recordar ese triste episodio fue como un golpe de realidad a su cerebro, él le había dicho que se alejara, que no la quería ver, solo era una débil, inútil y patética niña molesta, entonces se llenó de un valor que no pensó tener para enfrentarlo y de un manotazo apartó la mano del azabache e inmediatamente le volvió la espalda.

—¿Que quiere de mi Uchiha san? Si piensa que me casare con usted está equivocado, yo amo a Naruto kun—. Por increíble que le pareciera a ella misma, no tartamudeo ni se mostró insegura al decir esas palabras, aunque una parte de sus ser se sentía terrible por tratarlo de esa manera y la incitaba a disculparse, pero hasta ella, un alma gentil tenía orgullo, después de todo es un Hyuuga.

El azabache a pesar de tener claro los sentimientos de la chica de los ojos de luna, no pudo evitar enfurecerse y endurecer la mirada, era egoísta y no permitiría que ella se salga con la suya, por eso en un brusco movimiento la volteó hasta que quedaron de nuevo frente a frente, su agarre era fuerte, seguramente esa parte de su nívea piel se tornaría morada producto de la presión ejercida, era tanta su ira que inconscientemente activó el Sharingan, ella solo se asustó y tembló en sus manos cuando la veía fijamente con esa con esos temibles ojos que le recordaban los de un demonio.

—Dentro de un mes se llevara a cabo la ceremonia—. Siseo el Uchiha en tono peligrosamente bajo y aterrador.

¿Qué podía hacer una chica indefensa ante esa mirada cargada de ira? Ella sabía que no podía luchar con él, sabía que él era endemoniadamente fuerte y en dado caso que ella fuera por lo menos la mitad de fuerte que él, estaba segura que tampoco lo haría, porque a pesar de todo lo malo, aun lo quería.

Había una parte de su corazón que el azabache se había ganado hace mucho tiempo y ni el tiempo ni las malas palabras podían borrar ese hecho. Solo le quedó asentir tímidamente y darle a entender que por ahora lo aceptaba, aunque de repente y ante el horror de esa mirada escarlata se le ocurrió...


	5. Y la situacion en Konoha es

**Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

**Recuerden ser respetuosos acerca de sus opiniones.**

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

**.**

**.**

**Y LA SITUACION EN KONOHA ES...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Luego del fortuito encuentro entre Naruto y el Uchiha, el primero se quedó meditando largamente lo sucedido en el bosque, por un lado le alegraba la actitud de su amigo.

Este por lo general era un ser egoísta que jamás prestaba atención a nadie más que él y el simple hecho de estar interesado en una mujer era una esperanza de que aún quedaba un poco de luz en el negro corazón de su amigo, aun podía volver al camino recto ¿Verdad?,

Naruto sabía que el azabache ya no era considerado un criminal sin embargo también estaba consciente que era peligroso y muchas personas le temían, en realidad su corazón era altamente voluble y propenso a refugiarse en la oscuridad.

Una persona en la oscuridad necesita de alguien que emane la más pura luz por todos los poros de su piel para que lo ilumine y su amiga Hinata cumplía a la perfección ese requisito. Ella siempre había sido especial, aunque él estuvo tan ciego como para notarlo.

Necesitó mucho tiempo par ver cuanto valía en realidad la de orbes plateadas, solo esperaba que el teme de su amigo Sasuke viera todo eso y no lastimase su corazón pues de lo contrario él tendría que intervenir.

Es que a pesar de sentirse un poco deprimido por la partida de Hinata no haría nada al respecto. Su primer impulso había sido golpear a su amigo e ir por la ojiperla sin embargo se contuvo y esperó. También quiso ir a la mansión Hyuuga y armar tal escándalo al patriarca Hyuuga pero eso tampoco resolvería nada. Recostado en el verde pasto el rubio suspiró y cerro los ojos.

Naruto pudiera no ser llamado un genio pero tampoco era tonto, estaba seguro que Hiashi enviaría un escuadrón de rastreo tras Sasuke y Hinata y aunque dudaba que los encontraran dado a la experiencia de saber personalmente lo bueno que era el azabache ocultandose aun así prefirió no informarlo. De todos modos no podía subestimar a los Hyuuga. En realidad ahora que lo pensaba esos ojos que todo lo ven son aterradores.

Horas y horas trascurrieron en las que el rubio se quedó profundamente dormido hasta que sintió una presencia, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta encontrarse con la poco común mirada de alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

* * *

Se sentía realmente furioso, el rubio a quien le confió a su hija le informó en un tono de seriedad poco habitual en él que el Uchiha se la había llevado. Él jamás había sido un gran padre para ella pero por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a dejarla en manos de ese demonio, estar con él solo corrompería su alma y su luz se opacaría ante tanta oscuridad proyectada por el usuario del Sharingan.

¿Cómo pudo creer que Naruto la protegería por encima de su amigo? Había pasado los últimos años tratando de llevarlo a la aldea y no había podido, es obvio ahora que para el rubio, su amigo representaba una parte de su vida por encima de cualquier otro. Pero aun así él no se daría por vencido, tenía que encontrar al Uchiha y arrebatarle a su hija, de ser necesario casarla inmediatamente de ser posible con alguien del clan y ya tenía el candidato perfecto.

* * *

La inesperada visita al hiperactivo rubio implicaba partir de inmediato a una misión, pero antes de irse tenía que hablar con sus amigos, especialmente con el equipo 8, ellos jamás estarán conformes sin una explicación y obviamente el clan Hyuuga no les informaría de nada, pero no solo le preocupaba la reacción del equipo de Hinata ante la noticia sino también la de Sakura que si bien es cierto que maduró mucho en ese tiempo y ya no tenia la esperanza de que el Uchiha corresponda también es cierto que esa noticia le removería algunos viejos sentimientos.

La conocía tan bien que podría asegurar que en los más recóndito de su corazón aun guardaba esa esperanza que el azabache la mirara con otros ojos. Bien conocía el ese sentimiento de amargura cuando ese alguien importante no te corresponde pues ya él lo había vivido en carne propia y quería evitar en la medida de lo posible que su querida amiga sufriera, ya bastante lo había hecho pero en este caso le resultaría imposible protegerla.

Y como lo imaginó, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, sus compañeros de generación no se lo podían creer, ¿Hinata y Sasuke comprometidos desde niños? Y lo más impactante ¿El arrogante que siente desprecio hacia las mujeres fue a Konoha a buscarla?

El amante de los insectos pese a que no mostró reacción alguna, algo dentro de él se removió, reconocía que el Uchiha participó en la guerra y con su ayuda derrotaron a Madara, pero también estaba consciente que se negó rotundamente a regresar a la aldea que lo vio nacer alegando que no los había perdonado por el sufrimiento al que fue sometida toda su familia, especialmente su querido hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha.

Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era el bienestar de su amiga aunque en alguna parte de su corazón suponía que si el azabache fue por ella no era para hacerle daño, por lo menos eso quería creer, en realidad esperaba que Naruto tuviera razón.

Su compañero por supuesto no era tan pasible como él y de inmediato estalló en insultos e injurias contra el azabache, alegaba que este era un traidor y que ni aun siendo su prometido se la merecía, estaba dispuesto a ir él solo en busca de ella si es que sus compañeros se negaban.

La de cabello rosado sintió un leve pinchazo en su corazón. _¿Q__ue tiene ella que no tenga yo?_ _¿__P__or qué te fijaste en ella?_ _Y__o siempre te __apoyé_, _estaba dispuesta a matarte para_ _salvarte de la oscuridad y vienes a la aldea que tanto odias solo para llevarla contigo cuando en alguna oportunidad te lo pedí yo_, se decía la medic-ninja.

Sentimientos reprimidos que la asustaban en gran manera. Hacia tiempo había renunciado a ese obsesivo y enfermizo sentimiento hacia su ex compañero, pero saber que la única chica que jamás lo miró fue quien capto su atención la hacía sentir realmente mal en dimensiones que no creía posible, pero debía aparentar, no quería que sus compañeros se percataran de ese oscuro lado que amenazaba con despertar en cualquier momento si no se calmaba, es que de algo estaba seguro la Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha jamás buscaría una a una mujer por el simple hecho de estar comprometidos sin siquiera despertar un sentimiento en él.

De maneras que no se podía explicar ahora estaba segura el porque de su rechazo constante hacia su persona, es que su corazón, por muy solitario, oscuro y retorcido ya tenía dueña y esa era la chica de ojos perla.

El resto de sus compañeros no se esperaban la noticia, y aunque aparentaban indiferencia, esperaban que Naruto tuviera razón y fuera el puente hacia la luz que el Uchiha pudiera pasar, no les gustaría saber que la pobre chica sufrió en manos del que una vez fue su compañero.

* * *

Para Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha nunca fue santo de su devoción, pero que se haya atrevido a raptar a su prima eso superaba cualquier otra situación, en la guerra casi dio la vida por ella y se disponía a protegerla a como de lugar.

Regresaba de una misión cuando el líder del clan, su tío Hiashi lo convocó a él y otros tres excelentes usuarios del Byakugan para informarles de la situación. Sasuke Uchiha había secuestrado a Hinata y Naruto no había hecho nada para detenerlo, eso era el colmo, entendía que fuera su amigo pero también Hinata lo era, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que el oscuro Uchiha se la llevara? La ira le embargaba todo su ser, era indignante que el candidato a próximo Hokage permitiera a un renegado, por muy amigo suyo que fuera, llevarse a un ninja de Konoha y más cuando conocía los sentimientos que ella profesaba hacia él. Pero de alguna manera los encontraría y la traería de vuelta, prometía solemne el Hyuuga.

El patriarca Hyuuga se encargó de ocultarle a sus subordinados que el Uchiha reclamaba en todo su derecho puesto que el tratado entre ambos clanes disponía que a la edad de 16 años, la princesa Hyuuga sería entregada en matrimonio al menor de los Uchiha, y más importante aún, ocultó a su sobrino que en cuanto la recuperaran pretendía casarla con él.

* * *

Bien, este capitulo no me convenció del todo pero no podía dejarlo de lado. Me resultó complicado escribirlo por distintos motivos pero ya esta hecho y cambiarlo sería tergiversar la historia original.

Para todos los que participan en el reto y no soportan la pareja les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí y no les haya resultado tan tediosa la lectura.

Para quien quiera seguir leyendo este fic bienvenidos sean aunque les advierto que los otros capítulos no han sido editados y tal vez no lo haga en un tiempo.

De antemano muchas gracias por sus review. Por cierto, les recuerdo que en este fic no habrá NaruSaku, para el rubio hay alguien mas y para ella... pues ya veremos quien sera el afortunado.


	6. Y los problemas no se hacen esperar

Uff, que agotada me dejo este capitulo, se que los anteriores fueron cortos y los había hecho esperar demasiado, no pretendía hacer un capitulo tan largo pero las ideas iban fluyendo y si las cortaba el capitulo no tendría sentido.

Antes que lean quiero disculparme por el pobre intento de dialogo que se da aquí, así como el intento de narración de una batalla, mi fuerte es la narración, por eso pocas veces coloco diálogos y acostumbro escribir mas de sentimientos pero las acciones aquí narradas son importantes. Por favor, si sienten que la historia esta muy forzada haganmelo saber y discúlpenme, ya lo había dicho antes, este es mi primer fic y aunque ya llevo algunos meses escribiendo se me hace un poco difícil plasmar las ideas, ahora si los dejo leer.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

**.**

**.**

**...Y LOS PROBLEMAS NO SE HACEN ESPERAR**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Recuerda vagamente como en medio del horror que le provocó su fría mirada escarlata se le ocurrió semejante plan, es que de no ser por esa testarudez por parte suya jamas habrían llegado ahí en primer lugar.

¡Estúpido plan!, si, en estos momentos esta segura que es la estupidez mas grande que se le pudo haber ocurrido, "¿como puedo llamarme a mi misma ninja si por mis tonterías nos encontramos en esta situación? ¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!" Se reprochaba mentalmente una y otra vez tratando por todos los medios posibles ahogar su llanto.

Ellos dos solos en una húmeda caverna, empapados a mas no poder, él con una grave herida que amenazaba con infectarse en cualquier momento, corriendo el riesgo de una neumonía, sin nada con que abrigarse del incesante frío que se les acicalaba en sus entrañas y lo que es peor, en lugar de aplacarse la incesante lluvia ahora procedía a nevar fuertemente, la bella ojiperla no presagiaba nada bueno para ella y su acompañante de cabellos azabaches.

Se sentía tan inútil, tal vez si hubiese estudiado medicina ninja como Ino o Sakura seguro podría curarle y no se sentiría tan culpable, pero de nada servía lamentarse ahora, tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida a su prometido, luego de lo que ocurrió se prometió a si misma que aceptaría de buena manera su compromiso con el Uchiha y seria la mejor esposa que un hombre pudiera desear, pero antes su prueba de fuego: salvarle la vida a su futuro esposo.

* * *

.

.

.

_Flash back_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Luego de su enfrentamiento con el portador del Sharingan, Hinata pensaba detenidamente lo que pretendía hacer, aun no le quedaba del todo claro el porque el azabache quería casarse tan joven, cierto que el documento de su compromiso especificaba que debían casarse cuando ella cumpliese 16, pero de eso hacia mucho tiempo, los Uchiha no estaban con vida como para obligarlo a contraer nupcias tan joven, y aunque tuviera tanto tiempo sin saber de él estaba segura que no es de los que quieran establecerse definitivamente y dejar de lado la vida de aventura, entonces lo único que pudo pensar es que el azabache quería tener una mujer para que se ocupara de todas sus necesidades, estaba en lo cierto al decir que esa pelirroja de su grupo se ocupaba de su bienestar pero no era su pareja, por lo tanto ella asumía que lo que en realdad quería el azabache era una mujer que lo atendiera solamente a él, recuerda como era de posesivo y celoso cuando solo eran niños, pero eso pasó a la historia, ella no podía pensar que el azabache realmente quisiera estar con ella, lo que en realidad pensaba es que el Uchiha buscó la solución mas practica, buscar a su legitima prometida y casarse con ella.

Jamas por su mente pasaría que un hombre tan atractivo como él se fijara en ella, tan poco agraciada por la naturaleza, según su propio criterio no tenia nada que llamara la atención de los hombres, tenía tantos defectos que no encontraba por donde comenzar, su pequeña estatura, su nada gracíl cabello, si por lo menos fuera como el de Ino, tan largo y dorado que le sacaba un suspiro a cualquier hombre con solo mover un poco su melena, no tenia piernas largas ni elegantes como Sakura o como la compañera de Sasuke.

Tímida en exceso, con unos ojos que si bien eran considerados especiales por su técnica ocular, también estaba segura que no era precisamente una buena cualidad que los hombres ven en una mujer y por si fuera poco estaban sus enormes pechos, su gran defecto ¿Por qué no podía poseer un físico normal como cualquier otra mujer Hyuuga? Alta, delgada y de pecho plano, lo que según ella era símbolo de elegancia. Aparte de ella misma, en su familia no hay otra mujer que posea un cuerpo tan lleno de curvas como el suyo, eso la mortificaba, desde siempre se había sentido excluida en su familia y al poseer ese tipo de físico provocaba mas distanciamiento entre las jóvenes de su edad, lo que ella no sabia es que las jovencitas tanto de su generación como las de su clan deseaban poseer un físico parecido al suyo, es que la tímida joven no se daba cuenta de lo que poseía, un cuerpo de infarto que a cualquier hombre incitaría al pecado, su primo muchas veces agradecía a los cielos que ella ocultara su figura entre tanta ropa de lo contrario estaría pegado todo el día a su lado para espantar a cuanto pervertido quisiera acercarse de mas.

Para la ojiperla, Karin era una mujer realmente hermosa, desde el primer día que llegó pudo percatarse que sentía por el azabache mas que una simple amistad, por eso estaba segura que con ella podía llevar a cabo su plan pero ¿Cómo planteárselo? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo establecer una conversación con ella? En sus tantos defectos figuraba el hecho de ser un poco antisocial pero solo por ser tan tímida, en verdad detestaba esa parte de su personalidad pero poco podía hacer para remediarlo, a lo largo de los años aprendió a hablar fluidamente evitando los constantes tartamudeos pero estaba totalmente nerviosa por lo que quería hacer, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no trataba con Sasuke pero de algo estaba segura y es que Uchiha Sasuke detesta en gran manera ser engañado, ella pudiera ser su prometida pero no creía salir bien librada si él descubría su engaño.

Pasó una semana pensando como abordar ese tema con la pelirroja del grupo, tal vez a los integrantes del grupo Taka ella era una presumida princesa que no se mezclaba con la plebe pero eso es algo totalmente falso, ella solo quería evitar hacer amistades en un grupo al cual pretendía dejar en cualquier momento, aparte que se sentía un poco molesta con ellos por ayudar al azabache a raptarla, bien, eso era una vil escusa, el problema era el de siempre, su extrema timidez ¿Acaso nunca superaría esa endemoniada timidez? Tal vez en otras circunstancias pero ahora mismo se sentía incapaz, nerviosa que cualquiera de ellos descubriera sus pensamientos ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Ella siempre había sido un libro abierto, cualquiera que la conociera era capaz de detectar sus pensamientos e inseguridades, y encima de eso debía pensar en una buena manera de acercarse a Karin ya que sin ella su plan no se podría llevar a cabo.

¡Bien!, ya es suficiente se dijo la ojiperla, una semana encerrada en esa habitación no la llevaría a ninguna parte, con su Byakugan ya había detectado las zonas adyacentes y encontró algo muy interesante pero así como la llevaron a la fuerza estaba segura que no le permitirían salir si no tenían certeza que no intentaría irse, de todos modos el mayor problema era Sasuke y este llegaba en la noche pasadas las diez todos los días.

¿Qué hace todo el día fuera se consultaba la chica de ojos de luna? A pesar de no querer casarse con él no dejaba de recordar esos momentos tan significativos en su niñez y en como aun después de tanto tiempo ella se preocuparía mucho si algo malo le pasaba pero ¿No era algo malo lo que ella pretendía hacer? Inmediatamente negaba, la chica solo quería librarse de ese compromiso y dejarlo en manos de una mujer que en verdad lo amara, que diera su vida por él de ser necesario ¿Es que acaso ella no era capaz de dar la vida por él también? Claro que si, pero no solo por él, ella daría la vida por cualquier persona que ocupe un lugar importante en su corazón, prueba viviente de ello fue cuando estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su preciosa vida por el hiperactivo ninja de Konoha, pero con Sasuke era diferente, ellos fueron amigos desde niños, debería significar mas pero tantos años esos sentimientos olvidados hacían imposible que sintiera por él algo mas intenso que lo que siente por sus amigos o por Naruto, y a todo esto ¿En que momento olvidó los momentos vividos junto a Sasuke? Estos importantes trozos de su vida estaban desterrados en la tierra del olvido dentro de su ser, era como si alguien los hubiese borrado pero ¿Cuándo? ¿En verdad alguien hurgó dentro de su cabeza y le produjo esa perdida de recuerdos? No lo creía así, probablemente su propia mente borró todo recuerdo a partir del rechazo del azabache, pero por supuesto que había algo oculto

Su padre desde siempre se opuso a ese compromiso y cuando el joven Uchiha se marchó de la aldea el ojiperla mayor aprovechó para realizar un complicado jutsu y borrar de su memoria todo rastro del chico, desde el momento en que se convirtió en desertor, para Hinata Hyuuga solo era un compañero de generación con una turbia historia en la que su hermano mayor masacró a los suyos pero como todo lo que hacemos siempre tiene sus pro y sus contra, el patriarca Hyuuga contaba con que nunca mas en la vida se encontrarían ellos dos porque de ser así, como de hecho ocurrió, ella recuperaría todas sus memorias con respecto a "su prometido"

Luego de meditarlo tanto llegó a la conclusión que si seguía pensando jamas se consideraría preparada para hacerlo, se dijo a si misma que ya era la hora, tenia que ganarse aunque sea un poco de confianza de los compañeros de Sasuke para poder salir a las adyacencias de la cabaña.

Por toda una larga semana había comido en su habitación, no había salido para nada de ese lugar, pero ese día seria distinto, se levantó muy temprano, incluso antes de lo que solía hacerlo Sasuke, es que toda una semana sin hacer nada apremiaba por lo menos conocer la rutina de sus "captores", preparó el desayuno diligentemente con los pocos ingredientes a la mano y preparó la mesa con la maestría de la perfecta ama de casa.

Como siempre, el primero en levantarse fue el azabache llevándose menuda sorpresa al encontrarla en la cocina con todo listo para el desayuno. Huevos revueltos, algunos vegetales al vapor y te negro, no muy elegante pero con una buena presentación y un exquisito aroma que a cualquiera le provocaba. "Buenos días" saluda tímidamente le chica y se enorgullecía por evitar tartamudear en frente del Uchiha, es que aunque se negara a aceptarlo su presencia la ponía tan o mas nerviosa que la presencia del hiperactivo rubio a quien había profesado mas que devoción.

Siendo el Uchiha de personalidad tan amarga su escueta respuesta fue su típico "Hmp", ¿Acaso es eso una palabra? ¿ No puede por lo menos asentir con la cabeza en señal de respuesta? Se preguntaba mentalmente la tímida chica. Por su parte el el de ojos onix no dejaba de estudiar las actitudes de la chica, sabía que algo pretendía pero no sabía que, también estaba consciente que a ella no le agradaba estar ahí y menos la idea de casarse con él, pero nada podía hacer, desde que era un niño aprendió que lo suyo es solo suyo y esa chica lo es desde que eran muy pequeños, siempre ha sido egoísta y celoso y de ninguna manera iba a admitir que ese Hyuuga entregara a otro hombre a Hinata, de haber ocurrido eso habría matado al malnacido que se proclamara su dueño y la habría llevado lejos, muy lejos donde nadie pueda quitarle lo que por derecho le corresponde.

En completo silencio el azabache devoró el desayuno que preparó la ojiperla sin quitarle en ningún momento el ojo de encima, mientras que ella hacia todo lo humanamente posible para evitar un estallido de nervios en presencia de ese hombre que desconcierta todos sus sentidos, tal vez ella no esta consciente de ese hecho pero es la realidad, el solo pensar estar tanto tiempo con él la hacia casi hiperventilar.

Agradecía infinitamente la presencia inesperada de ese chico de cabello blanco en el comedor, de haber continuado ellos dos solos estaba segura de una cosa, o se desmallaba o de plano expulsaba sus intestinos por la boca, es que su estomago estaba tan revuelto que decir que sentía mariposas era un tonto juego de niños, en realidad sentía un millar de abejas revoloteando y zumbando dentro de su estomago, eso nunca le había pasado, ni en esos años cuando la sola presencia de Naruto le hacia perder el conocimiento.

A Suigetsu se le unió luego Juugo y posteriormente Karin quien le lanzaba a la chica de ojos perlas miradas cargadas de veneno y envidia, la pobre chica se sentía asfixiada de repente, necesitaba salir de ahí, entre los nervios causados por la presencia de Sasuke, los comentarios pasados de tono de Suigetsu y la mirada venenosa de Karin, sentía que en cualquier momento sus pulmones explotarían por falta de oxigeno.

Estaba a punto de salir disparada hacia afuera cuando el azabache acallo a todos de un golpe seco con el puño en la mesa, inmediatamente todos, entiéndase Karin y Suigetsu, dejaron de lado cualquier comentario que se les pudiese ocurrir a sabiendas que no era buena idea provocar al ex vengador mas de la cuenta.

Luego de aplacar los ánimos de sus compañeros se levantó en silencio y partió de inmediato, siendo seguido por los integrantes masculinos de Taka dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

Era ahora o nunca, este era el momento de hablar con la pelirroja, debía dejarle las cosa bien en claro si quería que todo saliera como esperaba.

* * *

Podía decir que era una de las conversaciones mas difíciles que ha sostenido con alguien, la ojiperla siempre había sido discreta y tímida, por lo tanto se le hacia sumamente difícil establecer ella una conversación y llevar las riendas de la misma.

Es que la pelirroja estuvo en todo momento a la defensiva tanto que por poco inicia una batalla entre ellas, si bien la ojiperla es de carácter gentil y de alma apaciguada, aunque sea por una vez en la vida debía mostrar carácter y antes que Karin se abalanzara hacia ella, utilizó su técnica de puño suave para inmovilizar completamente el cuerpo de la otra chica. Y aun inmovilizada Karin se resistía a escuchar las palabras de la que según ella le robaba el amor de Sasuke, solo dio su brazo a torcer cuando en una solo oración escucho el nombre de su amado y el propio.

* * *

Mas de dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la extraña conversación con Karin, tiempo en el cual el azabache no ha iniciado ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ambos y durante el cual ella se preguntaba constantemente el porque de llevársela con intenciones de casarse cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca de su persona mas allá de los escasos minutos donde compartían el desayuno. También tuvo tiempo de reflexionar acerca de su futuro proceder y cada vez mas se daba cuenta que era lo mejor, después de todo ella y el azabache ni siquiera se agradan del todo.

Con su Byakugan había explorado los alrededores y había descubierto un sembradío de plantas medicinales donde estaban las que ella necesitaba, pero había un problema, un gran problema llamado Juugo, desde que la ojiperla decidió salir de su habitación y convivir un poco mas con ellos el gigante de cabello anaranjado casi siempre está pegado a ellas dos, prefería no pensar en ello, pero presentía que en cualquier momento el azabache descubriría su plan y ahí todo se iría al bote, era todo lo que tenia, nunca había sido una estratega como Shikamaru ni había poseído una lógica como la de Shino, por lo tanto eso de idear planes no era lo suyo.

Un extraño sentimiento instalado en su corazón le indicaba que ya era hora de ejecutar su plan porque en alguna parte de su ser estaba la duda sobre si era lo mejor o no, es que se estremecía solo pensar en la soledad en la que se sumía Sasuke cada vez mas, una parte de ella le clamaba que se acercara a él, lo conociera y tratara de llegar a su corazón pero Hinata era terca, siempre lo fue y por muy gentil y amable que fuera cuando tomaba una decisión, solo la cambiaba por una gran circunstancia. Aunque debía admitir que no se sentía lo suficientemente cálida para traer a la luz el corazón de Sasuke, confiaba plenamente en que una mujer que dice amarlo tanto pudiera lograrlo, no ella, no Hinata Hyuuga quien desde hace mucho ama a otro y que de hecho le confesó su amor en medio de una gran batalla.

Lo mejor era ganarse la confianza de Juugo, invitarlo ir al sembradío cerca de la cabaña, estaba segura que Juugo conocía poco o nada de plantas, su escusa para ir fue recoger plantas aromáticas para hacer te o para aderezar la comida, aprovechando un descuido de su sombra gigante, la de mirada perlada colocó en su bolsa unas cuantas plantas con efecto adormecedor, no muchas pero si las suficientes para dormir a una persona por tres días.

Al llegar a la cabaña, casi de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina en donde separo las plantas que necesitaba para su plan y se dispuso a guardarlas en un lugar seguro, aunque no estaba segura si en la cabaña existía tal lugar, por lo que las escondió en sus enorme vestimenta hasta hallar uno mejor.

Esa era la noche, ya había esperado suficiente y no quería seguir haciéndolo puesto que sentía como poco a poco podría acostumbrarse a ese lugar y a los miembros de Taka.

Ese día todo debía salir perfecto, de lo contrario serían descubiertas y Sasuke se enfadaría muchísimo, parecía que Karin era la mas nerviosa de las dos, de momentos llegaba a dudar del gran amor hacia el azabache. En su momento le pareció un plan genial pero a medida que transcurrían los días se arrepentía de dar su palabra, Karin podía ser lo que quisieran, una bruja desagradable, mala persona o hasta idiota por confiar de nuevo en una persona que intentó matarla pero ella cumplía su palabra, si decía que haría algo por lo general lo cumplía, por lo tanto dejaría todo en manos de la ojiperla y se iría todo el día a cualquier parte, de lo contrario sus inusuales nervios hablarían por si solos.

Hinata por lo general se dividía con la pelirroja los quehaceres de la cocina, ella cocinaba el desayuno, Karin el almuerzo y la cena de nuevo ella, pero ese día la pelirroja se marchó y le dejó todo el trabajo pero así era mejor, podía comenzar a utilizar las plantas de una vez, pensaba usarlas en Sasuke pero Juugo estaba ahí, así como ayudo al azabache a llevarla hasta la cabaña estaba segura que también impediría que se fuera, pero la pobre chica no contaba que Sasuke llegara de imprevisto, eso la sorprendió, desde que estaba ahí él nunca había ido a la hora del almuerzo ¿Sospecharía algo? No, por supuesto que no, todo era coincidencia, tal vez ese dia estaba desocupado y decidió comer en casa, se decía positiva la chica, tal vez así era mejor.

Preparó un suculento almuerzo utilizando los ingredientes favoritos del azabache pero no era todo, una de las hiervas que utilizó contenían un potente adormecedor pero utilizado en menor cantidad solo dejaba al cuerpo un poco atontado, como si los sentidos perdieran un poco de su agudeza.

Estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios no hacerlo, preparó la mesa solo para Sasuke puesto que Juugo se marchó solo minutos después que él llegó, Hinata se disponía a llegarse hasta su habitación cuando su acompañante la tomó suavemente de una muñeca y le pidió de manera casi amable que le acompañara. Ella estaba sorprendida, desde que estaban ahí y luego de "esa conversación" no habían cruzado palabra alguna, ¿Cómo podía negarle algo cuando era casi amable? Bien sabia ella que le era mas fácil ordenar que pedir por lo que seguramente había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que aquel _quédate_ sonara mas a una petición que a una orden.

Ahora si estaba en problemas, toda la comida contenía esa esencia tranquilizante sacada de las hojas de la planta medicinal, estaba en la mesa con el Uchiha quien no dejaba de escudriñarla con la mirada y si no comía haría de sus acciones algo muy sospechoso, seguro un poco de la comida no haría efecto alguno en su cuerpo, que tontería, ella sabía perfectamente que solo un poco y los sentidos se adormecían, afortunadamente no estaba siendo consumido directamente sino en la comida de lo contrario el cuerpo se entumecería de inmediato y perdería conocimiento en pocos minutos.

Luego del "fructífero" almuerzo, el azabache se retiro dejándola sola en la cabaña, no sin antes despedirse con un "hasta mas tarde, tenemos que hablar", nuevamente en un tono que casi denotaba petición y no orden. Eran momentos como ese en donde se permitía dudar pero ya todo estaba en marcha, solo esperaba que Karin estuviese de vuelta temprano.

Para cualquier persona lo que ella iba a hacer era una gran tontería pero poco podía hacer, todo se le ocurrió en medio de un aterrador momento pero igual sabía que no mejoraría mucho su plan, adormecer los sentidos de Sasuke, hacerle creer que aceptas el compromiso y posteriormente dormir junto con él para acostumbrarse a la compañía del otro, pero quien estaría ahí no seria ella sino la pelirroja y no precisamente a dormir, con las plantas que pensaba administrarle el azabache tendría todos sus sentidos en manera pasiva y no distinguiría siquiera quien estaba a su lado, cuando despertara ya sería tarde, habría pasado una larga velada con Karin y la ojiperla ya estaría muy lejos puesto que las hiervas le dormirían por lo menos 48 horas seguidas, con suerte el ultimo Uchiha se daría cuenta que con Karin no necesitaba a ninguna otra mujer y a ella la dejaría en paz para que viva su soñada historia de amor junto a Naruto.

Las plantas o bien no hicieron efecto o por el contrario usó muy poco porque en ninguno de los dos ocurrió algo mas alla de un simple cansancio.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro y no todo lo que planeamos se hace realidad, Sasuke sabía que ella planeaba algo, no estaba seguro de que pero esa determinación en su mirada se lo indicaba, también sabía que eso de idear algún plan no era el fuerte de la peliazul así que seguro era una gran tontería pero de igual forma detestaba ser engañado, burlado, y por mas que quisiera hacer la paz con ella no dejaría que cometiera la estupidez de traicionarlo.

Lo primero que hizo luego de almorzar junto a su futura esposa fue buscar a Karin, de alguna manera ella estaba enredada en lo que sea que planeaba Hinata. O el azabache era muy buen rastreador o Karin estaba tan distraída que no se percato de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo en frente, dejando salir un potente grito que lastimaba profundamente los tímpanos de los oídos del azabache, definitivamente, detestaba las mujeres escandalosas, jamas se fijaría en una así, por suerte para él Hinata poseía una suave y melodiosa voz, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, necesitaba saber algo y Karin se lo diría.

—Ya se lo que planean— tan directo como siempre el azabache, claro que no sabía nada pero si sabía como jugar al engaño.

—Yo no hice nada Sasuke kun, esa Hyuuga me dijo que pasaría un buen rato contigo y luego te darías cuenta que no necesitas a otra mujer a tu lado—. Hablaba la mujer en frente suyo hecha un manojo de nervios por la reacción del azabache, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba sereno, de seguro no le tomaría importancia a los hechos, tal vez y hasta estuviese feliz de que Hinata se fuera y quisiera estar con ella, pero no podía arriesgarse, esperaría que el azabache hablara.

En tono que denotaba clara molestia y no admitía replicas el Uchiha pregunto que se traían entre manos, pudo haber continuado con el juego de saber exactamente que estaba pasando pero ese no era él, siempre se había caracterizado por ser directo e ir al grano y ahora no seria la excepción.

* * *

Decir que estaba dolido, enfadado, era poco, Hinata y él eran amigos desde muy pequeños, desde una edad tan tierna sabían que se casarían y ella estaba feliz con ese hecho, podo haber sido una niña cuando se distanciaron, cuando él lastimó sus sentimientos pero se supone que ella era gentil, incapaz de guardar rencor a alguien, entonces ¿Por que a él si? Sabía que había sido malo, que tal vez no la mereciera pero el solo hecho de haberla ido a buscar a Konoha debería significar algo para ella, definitivamente aclararía las cosas con ella de una vez por todas, incluso estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa hosca actitud, quería estar con ella, necesitaba que la única persona a la cual extraño realmente mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad quisiera estar con él, no seria algo fácil puesto que sus acciones para con ella no habían sido las mejores, pero diablos, de ninguna manera la dejaría irse, en eso si no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ya de niños Naruto acaparó todo la atención de ella y a era tiempo que la recuperara.

Llegó para la cena a tiempo, algo que no había hecho desde que Hinata estaba con ellos, ya sabia todo de su absurdo plan y estaba dispuesto a permitirse saber hasta donde llegaría ¿realmente seria capaz de drogarlo? ¿tan grandes eran sus deseos de alejarse de él que estaba decidida a engañarlo, a hacerle creer que estaría con ella cuando en realidad seria Karin? Él pudo haberse conocido en el mundo ninja como un demonio despiadado y sin corazón pero por todos los cielos, eso no significaba de ninguna manera que había dejado de serlo, el sol no puede taparse con un dedo así como una persona por muy profundo que sea el odio que alberga su alma jamas dejará de ser humano.

La Hyuuga lo conoce desde que eran prácticamente recién nacidos, él era mayor que ella por unos cinco meses pero desde que tiene uso de razón ya se conocían, sus padres los comprometieron desde ese tiempo, puede que hasta lo hayan planeado desde antes, no lo sabía y la verdad no le importaba, solo tenia presente que Hinata era suya o lo seria cuando se casaran, pero él era posesivo, celoso, ella fue prometida a él, solo a él, no a Naruto, no al cara de pero de Kiba, no a su primo, ella era de él y de nadie mas, podía entender un poco nada mas, porque ella quería irse, él se la había llevado sin su consentimiento, nunca le dio otra opción, pero diablos, de solo pensar que Hiashi la casaría con otro hombre le hacia hervir la sangre, de alguna manera debía evitar tal atrocidad, así signifique mantenerla en contra de su voluntad en esa cabaña, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella confiaría de nuevo en él y aceptaría de buena manera su próximo e inminente matrimonio ¿Era egoísta por querer la aceptación y el cariño de la ojiperla sin siquiera hacer méritos por ellos? Si, lo era, pero eso no era novedad para nadie, todos sabían que Sasuke Uchiha era egoísta, celoso y posesivo, nadie osaba tomar lo suyo, sus compañeros de equipo lo sabían, ella también lo sabía, de niño compartieron tantas cosas y algunas de sus actitudes jamas cambiaron, a la buena o a la mala tendría que aceptar que no la dejaría irse, antes mataría a cualquier hombre que la mirase mas allá de la cuenta, así se tratase del mismo Naruto aunque lo dudaba puesto que el cabeza hueca de su amigo rubio le prometió no interferir en su relación y un montón mas de estupideces que ni al caso valía recordar. Ahora lo importante era la situación con la peliazul.

* * *

Su corazón latía desbocado, el azabache llegó en completo silencio y se sentó al cabezal de la mesa como acostumbraba en los desayunos, solo le dirigía miradas escrutadoras de las que ella quería escapar a como de lugar, intentó servir su comida y la autoritaria voz del azabache la detuvo, por largos minutos que a la Hyuuga se le hicieron eternos, la mano del azabache sostenía su muñeca firmemente, no le hacia daño ero cualquier intento de escape se vería frustrado. Sabia que la había descubierto, algo dentro de ella se lo decía, al no presentarse Karin a la hora estipulada una extraña sensación comenzó a cocinarse en su estomago.

—Así que...—. Comenzó el azabache — intentabas engañarme — escupía las palabras intentando aparentar una calma inexistente mientras apretaba de a poco el agarre a la muñeca de su acompañante.

Ella no decía nada, solo mantenía la cabeza gacha y ese silencio hacia enfadar mas al Uchiha ¿ni siquiera iba a defenderse? ¿no merecía siquiera una explicación de parte de ella? ¿tanto lo odiaba? ¿ya no quedaba de ese cariño que de niño sentía por él? Preguntas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y de las cuales quería respuesta pero de ninguna manera las haría, demostrar alguna clase de sentimientos lo haría ver patético, le haría parecer un débil sin carácter.

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ya lo presagiaba, nunca en su vida había sido buena ideando planes y menos aun tratando de engañar a alguien, siempre había sido un libro abierto, todos quienes la conocían sabían siempre que pasaba con ella, que pensaba como si pudieran leerle la mente y Sasuke no era la excepción.

Por mas que ella quisiera negarlo muchas cosas del Uchiha jamas habían cambiado, pudo haber estado sumergido en la soledad y el mundo del odio durante mucho tiempo pero eso no cambio esos rasgos de su personalidad que siempre lo habían caracterizado, desde que eran niños él siempre sabia que pasaba con ella, sabia que pensaba, era como si de alguna manera existiera una conexión invisible que los mantuviera unidos pero creyó falsamente que tal conexión ya no existía entre ambos, que esa sensación de conocer lo mas recóndito de su ser era producto de su imaginación, pero todo era verdad, él aun podía ver su alma aunque ella se rehusara ver la suya, él conocía sus deseos, sus anhelos, escudriñaba su mente como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y ella nada podía hacer para evitarlo, pero ¿Realmente quería evitarlo? ¿En verdad quería evitar que él la conociera? ¿Temía ella olvidar algo o alguien importante en su vida si lo dejaba entrar en su corazón? Claro que no, eso no era verdad, ella solo anhelaba su libertad, su libre albedrío, la oportunidad de elegir donde y con quien quería estar, por eso en un ataque de coraje o de estupidez como lo definiría luego se soltó de su agarre e intentó pasar de su presencia, ya no quería estar bajo su atenta mirada, saldría de ahí a como de lugar, pero no seria sencillo, el Uchiha es mas veloz que ella y en menos de un parpadeo de sus ojos lo tenia en frente impidiéndole el paso.

Sabía bien que si decía algo mas la situación entre ambos empeoraría pero no podía, no quería dejarla irse, necesitaba de ella, quería que fuera parte de su vida, de maneras que ni él mismo podía entender, sentía que solo su presencia traía tranquilidad en su vida, le habría valido un comino el estar comprometido si la mujer no fuese ella, de haber sido una molesta mujer jamas la habría ido a buscar, no era porque sus familias los comprometieron, era por ser ella, SU Hinata. Nadie mas podía reemplazar ese pequeño sentimiento que desde siempre albergaba su oscuro corazón.

La chica de mirada perlada sentía que debía irse, apartarse de él porque de lo contrario jamas lo haría, sabía que de permanecer junto al azabache un poco mas de tiempo desarrollaría sentimientos que no estaba segura de poder afrontar, por eso antes que el Uchiha hiciera movimiento alguno ella vociferó que se iría a toda costa, empuñando en su mano una gran cantidad de chakra y asestando un certero golpe en el pecho del moreno quien por la sorpresa de sus actos ni reaccionó.

Un golpe cargado de chakra directo al pecho dejaba fuera de combate a cualquiera pero la peliazul sabía que a Sasuke lo aturdiría solo un momento, debía aprovechar la oportunidad y huir ahora que podía, no había tiempo que perder, corría como posesa sin prestarle atención a nada ni siquiera a Karin quien corría en dirección a la cabaña como si hubiese visto un fantasma, la ojiperla sabía de las habilidades de la pelirroja y suponía que estaba ahí para ayudar al Uchiha pero estaba lejos de la realidad, la integrante de Taka solo quería advertirle a su líder que mas de veinte poderosos chakras que se dirigían hacia el bosque contiguo a la cabaña.

Sasuke estaba molesto, herido, ¿dolido? por el accionar de Hinata ¿En que remoto sueño ella lo atacaría? Ese golpe era un ataque mortal, de haber tenido un poco mas de puntería le habría parado el corazón, él nunca se rendía en su propósito pero no seguiría mendigando un poco de ¿cariño? de compañía de la chica, la próxima vez que se la encontrara conocería una parte de él que deseará no haber conocido nunca, pero no ahora, por el momento la dejaría, la información de Karin lo tenia sin cuidado hasta que la chica menciono que se dirigían por el mismo lugar por donde partió la Hyuuga. Ignorando el dolor en el pecho producto del juuken de Hinata tomó entre sus manos su katana y se dirigió presuroso al bosque sin escuchar cualquier otra información que tuviese la pelirroja.

Una de las habilidades de Sasuke era su gran velocidad pero ahora se sentía como una tortuga, había corrido por alrededor de diez minutos y ni rastro de la chica, su Sharingan no distinguía nada entre la espesura del bosque, pronto llegaría al área de una gran cascada cubierta de una densa niebla y sus poderosos ojos no serian de mucha ayuda, tenia un mal presentimiento y no encontrarla a salvo no era opción, él era un Uchiha, el ex vengador, a él jamas se le escapaba nadie.

Metido en sus cavilaciones escuchó el sonoro y agudo grito de ella.

Guiándose por el sonido la encontró herida y rodeada por extraños sujetos aparentemente ninjas pero sin identificación alguna, cuando el que parecía ser el líder de esos extraños le sonrió maliciosamente todos se unieron a la macabra acción y se dispusieron a atacarlo dejando a la ojiperla con mas de cinco enemigos aun, tenia que acabar con esos sujetos, la vida de ella correría peligro si no eliminaba la amenaza de inmediato.

Luchó y venció a sus enemigos siendo sustituidos de inmediato por otros sujetos, lo bueno es que ya ninguno tenia tiempo de atacarla pero lo malo es que segundo a segundo sus fuerzas mermaban, sabía que un extraño jutsu era el responsable de su debilitamiento pero no se rendiría, como que era un Uchiha no se rendiría, por la memoria de su hermano saldría en bien de esa difícil batalla y la chica estaría a salvo, solo que no contaba que uno de ellos la tomó de rehén alegando que si no se rendía le partiría el cuello, pero Hinata también es una ninja, después de ver tan fiera pelea por parte del Uchiha para protegerla no permitiría que terminara todo de esa manera.

Así como ataco a Sasuke con su juuken así mismo lo hizo con el sujeto pero este parecía inmune a sus ataques e intentó matarla solo que en ultimo momento cuando ya veía su vida pasar anta sus ojos llegó el azabache a salvarla de la inminente muerte pero a cambio se ganó una profunda y sangrante herida, aun no estaban a salvo, porque quien sabe de donde una nueva ronda de sujetos apareció.

Sasuke apenas podía mantenerse en pie, aun así dio una feroz batalla al igual que la ojiperla pero así como vencían a sus enemigos también llegaban otros mas, el azabache en verdad estaba mal, la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo minuto a minuto aumentaba, las energías de la ojiperla ya no le alcanzaban para mantener su dojutsu activado por mas de un minuto, pero aun podía hacer algo, de lo contrario ambos morirían.

Haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo por mantener su Byakugan activado, la chica realizó las 64 palmas de adivinación y aprovechando la distracción se acerco a Sasuke una vez mas, este sabía que en la situación actual no ganarían, no podía arriesgarse a permanecer ahí y ver como le arrebataban la vida, la vio luchar ferozmente y eso le dio las fuerzas suficientes para tomarla del brazo y salir disparados a toda la velocidad que le permitía su muy maltratado cuerpo pero esos sujetos eran persistentes, les seguían el paso de cerca, estaban muy cerca de la cascada y esa era su salvación, pudiera morir en el intento pero no había mas opción, ese jutsu aun estaba activo por lo que quien lo invocó se encontraba a salvo y seguramente era el responsable de la aparición de mas sujetos, por eso sin pensarlo mas se lanzo con la chica aun tomada del brazo por las alturas de la cascada, estaba demasiado débil para poder mantenerse consciente, en plena caída sentía como todo se volvía oscuro y aunque luchó por permanecerse despierto no lo logró, solo silencio y oscuridad abrasaron su ser.

* * *

Durante unos pocos segundos el horror se apoderó de su ser, sabía que no tenían otra opción, de no lanzarse por la cascada irremediablemente perecerían en la soledad del bosque, el jutsu que sea que estaban utilizando era muy poderoso, durante la batalla Sasuke no activo ninguna de sus técnicas, exceptuando el katon, sabia de lo poderoso que era el azabache y en esa batalla parecía un ninja promedio, no un héroe de guerra.

En medio de su caída observo como el Uchiha se desmayaba, ella tenia que salvarlo, a como de lugar, él fue por ella sin importarle sus palabras anteriores, estaba ahí luchando por salvarla y ella tenia que retribuírselo, casi no tenìa fuerzas pero de alguna manera utilizó el elemento que los rodeaba para impedir caer de sopetón en el agua y de manera mas suave aterrizar en el suelo, cuando pudo recuperarse un poco de la caída se levantó y verifico los alrededores, el azabache estaba inconsciente y necesitaban un refugio donde pudiera curarle sus heridas, ademas una fuerte lluvia se aproximaba y podía empeorar la situación si no se refugiaban.

Para su fortuna pronto encontró una pequeña y húmeda cueva donde llevò casi arrastras al azabache, al estar dentro y examinar sus heridas un cúmulo de sensaciones se arremolino en su estomago, tenia una profunda cortada en el abdomen y otras mas en su torso, la sangre seguía brotando y ella no llevaba consigo ningún material que sirviera para parar el sangrado, su gruesa chaqueta, por lo menos aun la llevaba en buen estado, esta serviría para hacer presión en las heridas y evitar la masiva perdida de sangre, sus excelente control de chakra la hubiera ayudado a cerrar un poco sus heridas pero estaba casi sin energía, ni siquiera el Byakugan podía activar, les esperaban largas horas de suplicio ahí, atrapados en la húmeda y pequeña caverna, un montón de sujetos muy poderos que pudieran estar cerca y ella no podía verificarlo, y encima de todo una fuerte tormenta que se ceñía inclemente sobre la faz de la tierra donde estaban.

* * *

Me disculpan por los errores ortográficos, siempre reviso y sin embargo cuando leo una vez publicado me percato de errores que antes no había notado.

Les agradezco infinitamente a todos mis bellos lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este loco fic, perdón por no responder con mayor regularidad sus reviews, tratare de hacerlo mas seguido.

Una aclaratoria, no siempre escribo siguiendo un orden cronológico, puede ocurrir una acción del momento y luego algo del pasado para seguir de nuevo con el presente, se que es confuso pero siguiendo una orden lineal siento que estoy enumerando las acciones.

Por ultimo, les pido que me tengan un poquitin de paciencia con mis otros fics, se que la mayoría de los que leen esta historia también leen las otras, bueno, ya trabajo en los próximos capítulos de "Our love" y "Playin whit my heart", los otros fics los actualice la semana pasada.

_Editado: 06/06/2015_


	7. ¿La calma después de la tormenta?

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la continuación, ya saben, cuando un fic es bien recibido, el autor hace su mayor esfuerzo por traer la continuación lo mas pronto posible. Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus hermosos comentarios, los leo todos y cada uno y los agradezco de corazón aunque no los responda con regularidad.

Una pregunta que no pude responder antes. Hinata si había perdido los recuerdos de la infancia con Sasuke debido a un jutsu de olvido que utilizó su padre cuando el Uchiha abandonó la aldea pero este tenia un defecto, cuando ellos dos se encontraran , el jutsu se desvanecería.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER VII

¿LA CALMA DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA?

Las heridas que presentaba el joven ninja de cabello azabache eran mas graves de lo que ella había previsto desde un principio, una profunda cortada en el costado izquierdo de la cual aun emanaba sangre, de continuar en ese estado se desangraría sin que pudiera hacer nada por él, pero ella siempre fue una luchadora, había aprendido de Naruto jamas rendirse, ya en varias oportunidades había visto a sus compañeras de generación utilizar ninjutsu medico y si bien estaba segura que para lograr el nivel de ellas tendría que esforzarse mucho, lo primordial para hacerlo era el perfecto control de chakra, y eso, afortunadamente sabia hacerlo desde que tenia una corta edad, por eso enfocándose en la fea heria extendió sus manos y dejo fluir la cantidad de ckakra que su cuerpo permitía, no era suficiente por el nivel de desgaste en el que se encontraba, pero por lo menos logro que el Uchiha dejara de sangrar un poco, el resto de la herida lo vendo con trozos de tela de su chamarra y la parte inferior de su pantalón, los cuales tuvo que sacrificar para lograr un buen vendaje, pero aun había un gran problema, el frio que se acicalaba en la húmeda caverna, ella se encontraba con su pantalón mas arriba de la rodilla y su camisa de red, mientras que el azabache solo estaba cubierto por su pantalón y el improvisado vendaje hecho por Hinata, bien sabia ella que la humedad podría introducirse en la herida del chico y provocar una hipotermia, pero había una solución o por lo menos eso había escuchado, cuando dos cuerpos vivos se juntan estos entran en calor y sabia que solo le quedaba esa solución para salvar la vida de su acompañante, no había tiempo para sentir vergüenza, o para pensar en algo mas, la culpa la estaba consumiendo y si no hacia algo por él, las lagrimas la vencerían y se largaria a llorar como un chiquilla indefensa, pero ella ya no era una chiquilla, era una ninja, sobreviviente de una cruenta guerra que en algo ha influido en su personalidad aunque sea poco notable.

Con sus escasos conocimientos, logró parar la hemorragia y acomodó como mejor pudo al joven de obscura mirada en el suelo de la caverna siendo sostenida su cabeza solo por el trozo de pantalón que quedaba de la chica, esta luego de estar cubierta solo con su red de malla y ropa interior, se acomodó muy cerca del Uchiha con la intención de darle calor para evitar una hipotermia o neumonía pero ella también necesitaba calor, las heridas que tenia si bien no eran de gravedad representaban una molestia en su delicado cuerpo pero no era momento de pensar en ella, por su gran estupidez se encontraban en esa situación y aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera estaba dispuesta a salvarle la vida, la pelea anterior la había dejado casi sin energía y luego intentando cerrar las heridas de Sasuke la habían dejado casi al borde de su energía vital , sabia que lo que intentaría tal vez le cobrara la vida, nunca antes lo había hecho pero sabia que no por nada era un jutsu prohibido.

Desde tiempos ancestrales los Hyuuga habían sido un poderoso clan que aparte de sus increíbles habilidades se sentían especialmente orgullosos de controlar y moldear el chakra a su antojo pero no todo lo que inventa el ser humano es bueno y eso uno de los ancestros de Hinata lo conocería a la mala, este desarrollo un poderoso jutsu que le permitía una gran concentración de energía a pesar de estar totalmente exhausto, pero lo peor viene después puesto que una vez desactivado el jutsu, el cuerpo puede caer presa de una hemorragia interna en la que se han destruido todas los vasos sanguíneos o bien puede destruirse la mayoría de los músculos del cuerpo, en cualquiera de los casos, solo se presagiaba la muerte o una vida miserable en la que el cuerpo no responde ni un treinta por ciento de lo que antes hacia.

Esa información la consiguió la ojiperla husmeando en la biblioteca de su padre hacía ya un par de años y puesto que consideraba que sus fuerzas eran nada comparadas con las de sus compañeras decidió aprenderla, tal vez en alguna oportunidad podría salarle la vida a sus compañeros, pero nunca, jamas se imaginó que seria con Sasuke con quien utilizaría la mortal técnica.

Al ver que su cuerpo por si solo no le proporcionaba a su herido acompañante la suficiente calidez, decidió acostarse en su pecho con cuidado de no lastimar la ya de por si peligrosa herida y activar su jutsu. Mientras su cuerpo emanaba cálida luz azul, ella sentía como iba perdiéndose en la oscuridad, como todo a su alrededor se iba volviendo menos abstracto, en un principio, cuando comenzó a hacer uso de la técnica, su cuerpo dolía horrores, todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo las sentía arder, como si estuviese acostada sobre brasas ardiendo, pero por él, por Sasuke resistiría, él le salvó la vida a costa de la propia a pesar de lo que le hizo, bien sabia que el azabache era bastante rencoroso y no le importó sus rechazos cuando fue a por ella.

Ya no había dolor, suponía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir, o cualquiera de sus órganos dejaría de funcionar, pero ya no había culpa, estaba cumpliendo con su cometido de salvarle la vida al chico que una vez fue su mejor amigo, tristeza no había porque estaba segura de hacer lo correcto, su corazón siempre estuvo plagado de bondad y ahora que mas lo requería tenia que hacer uso de ese don que por tanto tiempo fue motivo de rechazo de los suyos.

Cuando por fin se permitiría abrazar los cálidos brazos de la inconsciencia, un poderoso rayo de luz, o por lo menos así lo sintió ella, se estrelló en su cuerpo haciéndola reaccionar casi de inmediato, sabia que estaba en la caverna junto a Sasuke porque podía escuchar su respiración pero por alguna extraña razón no podía ver nada a su alrededor, y su cuerpo estaba entumecido, no entendía que pasaba, se supone que luego de ejecutar el jutsu, ella estaría muriendo y no era si como se sentía, ciertamente su cuerpo estaba entumecido y le dolía pero no había perdido ninguna facultad, toda la textura del rugoso suelo la sentía, podía sentir el frio producto de la potente nevada, escuchar la pausada respiración del portador del Sharingan pero su vista solo distinguía pequeños bultos obscuros, dos específicamente, uno estaba en el suelo al lado suyo y el otro estaba parado al frente suyo...un momento... ¿al frente suyo había un bulto y se acercaba hasta Sasuke? No no no, eran los enemigos, matarían a Sasuke mientras estaba fuera de combate, ese pensamiento produjo una sensación de terror que solo la sintió cuando creyó ver morir a su primo entre sus brazos durante la pasada guerra, pero lejos de lo que ella suponía el extraño bulto que distinguían sus ojos solo se acercó un poco al joven y luego se alejó, por un momento la chica de ojos aperlados temió que ese sujeto le haya arrebatado la vida a su acompañante ahí, frente a sus ojos y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pero la tranquilidad volvió a ella cuando escuchó un leve quejido del Uchiha, la persona frente a ellos ahora se acercaba hasta su persona y colocó el dorso de su mano en su frente ¿estaba comprobando su temperatura? Para lo poco que ella podía ver en ese momento si, ya que luego de levantarse fue hasta el otro extremo de la caverna y le colocó una tibia manta contra su cuerpo DESNUDO.

Las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza, de repente recordó que toda su ropa la sacrificó para proporcionarle un poco de confort a Sasuke y en esos momento solo estaba cubierta por su ropa interior debajo de la manta que acaba de extenderle ese extraño, de poder ver su imagen notaria el extremo color escarlata que cubría ahora su níveo rostro, pero eso en realidad no era necesario, bien sabia que cuando se avergonzaba los primeros signos notables eran sus mejillas sonrojadas y posteriormente todo su rostro incluyendo la orejas, por mas que intentaba que su corazón dejara de bombear tan fuerte no lo lograba, quería con todas sus fuerzas que su cuerpo cobrara movilidad y sus ojos la visión, quería, necesitaba saber quien los acompañaba en ese lugar, en un principio se asustó mucho, pensó que el enemigo los había encontrado y pronto lesa darían muerte pero se equivocó, solo era un ¿extraño? Quien cuidaba de ellos mientras estaban convalecientes, comprobaba la temperatura de ambos y les abrigaba, incluso una pequeña fogata encendió dentro del lugar, sintiendo que sus vidas no corrían peligro permitió que la inconsciencia la dominara, que los brazos de Morfeo la arroparan y cuando despertó ya estaba en ¿la cabaña donde estuvo antes?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de informar a su líder de esos chakras en el bosque la pelirroja del grupo de manera presurosa se dedico a buscar a sus compañeros, Juugo y Suigetsu, cuando le dio la información a Sasuke, este no le dio tiempo a decirle nada de ellos, solo salió disparado sin antes darle indicación alguna pero ella sentía el chakra de esos sujetos, sabia que había algo muy extraño con ellos y presentía que algo malo pasaría al azabache si solo se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, si bien era cierto que sus habilidades en taijutsu o genjutsu eran un poco limitadas también era cierto que reconocía que sus compañeros ayudarían en la medida de lo posible a su líder, no por nada Sasuke los había elegido por compañeros pero para su mala suerte estaban un poco distanciados de la cabaña y aun mas lejos del bosque por donde se dirigió el ex vengador Uchiha.

Para cuando pudo encontrar al pelinaranja y al peliblanco, hacia un buen rato que el chakra del Uchiha se había debilitado de manera considerable, igual que el de su acompañante, los tres se dirigieron lo mas pronto posible a lo mas interno del bosque, pero la nieve era incesante, hacia tanto tiempo ya que estaba nevando y la presencia de Sasuke se había desvanecido, la neblina opacaba su visión y eso los retrasaba mas, no sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron en el bosque en busca de algún rastro pero la nieve lo cubría todo, incluso el chakra de esos sujetos se fue extinguiendo uno por uno, ya no podían correr, ahora solo caminaban bajo la densa nieve que caía inclemente sobre sus cuerpos, cuando ya perdían la esperanza de seguir buscando, Karin sintió como el chakra de Hinata se disparó a niveles que la pelirroja no creía posible en una persona como ella, de nuevo retomado el rumbo de su búsqueda los tres de Taka partieron no tan rápido como quisieran pero por lo menos iban en camino, si Sasuke estaba con la chica lo mas probable es que estuviera herido, muy herido como para no sentir su presencia.

Ya habían pasado mas de 24 horas y ciertamente la tormenta de nieve se disipó un poco pero en ningún momento el cielo dejo de expulsar sus hermosos copos blancos, los tres compañeros del azabache estaban perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlos, hacia unas cuantas horas que la presencia de la chica se había perdido pero siguiendo ese rastro llegaron hasta ahí, mas alla de la cascada en una humana caverna se encontraban abrigados y dormidos, tanto el azabache como la peliazul y una fogata que estaba apunto de extinguirse.

Los miembros de Taka inmediatamente se dirigieron hasta ellos y les revisaron sus heridas dándose cuenta que la profunda herida del azabache había sido tratada y no corría riesgo de infección, la chica por su parte estaba vendada en las partes donde presentaba alguna herida, pero mas que todo estaba exhausta, eso ultimo lo comprobó Karin al intentar leer sus reservas de chakra.

Puesto que el clima no tenia intención de cambiar durante un buen rato, los tres compañeros del azabache decidieron transportarlos aun estando inconscientes y débiles, era mejor eso a dejarlos ahí hasta Dios sabe cuando, Juugo por ser el mas grande tomó a Sasuke y lo transportó, mientras que Suigetsu tomo a la Hyuuga para llevarla, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja del grupo.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a su destino los depositaron en la calidez de sus habitaciones y se dedicaron a cuidarlos hasta que despertaran, cuando finalmente el Uchiha dio señales de volver a despertarse, Karin utilizó su ninjutsu y curó sus heridas quedando sin un rasguño pero de alguna manera su cuerpo lo sentía cansado y débil, por otra parte su mente no dejaba de reproducir las escenas vividas antes pero de ninguna manera preguntaría, lo menos que quería era que sus compañeros se enteraran que estaba preocupado por ella, al final se supone que estaba furioso con la ojiperla, no debería siquiera estar pensando en su persona pero la mente es débil y antes que siquiera se daba cuenta su boca se abrió pronunciando de manera clara el nombre de la peliazul.

-Esta en la otra habitación, cuido muy bien de esas heridas- decía el integrante de mayor estatura del grupo – esta dormida aun, no presenta ninguna herida grave mas bien parece agotamiento físico.

El Uchiha solo asintió ante la información revelada, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima, de ahora en adelante entrenaría mucho mas por protegerla, se creía tan invencible, un héroe de guerra que al único a quien veía como rival era a Naruto pero su orgullo fue pateado como trapo sucio y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir a nadie, seria de nuevo el invencible Uchiha, sabia lo que tenia que hacer para ello y solo esperaba que dentro de unas cuantas horas su cuerpo estuviera preparado para lo que tenia pensado hacer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lentamente sus aperlados ojos se abrían en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, sabia que era de dia porque veía claramente por su ventana como los copos de nieve descendían lento pero constante sobre el paisaje, su cuerpo estaba dolorido pero su mente estaba alerta a cualquier situación, por un momento se creyó en una especie de sueño pero poco a poco los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, ella atacó a Sasuke para huir, posteriormente fue atacada por unos extraños muy poderosos y luego el mismo a quien atacó momentos antes la salvó ganándose en el proceso múltiples heridas pero sobre todo una en el costado, fea, grande y sangrante herida, cayeron por la cascada y llegaron a una caverna donde utilizó una técnica prohibida para mantenerlo con vida, pero eso no era todo, no, claro que no, ahí, a esa caverna llego alguien mas, una persona que los ayudó y los cuidó, ahora la pregunta era ¿quien era? ¿acaso ese sujeto los...? ¿y Sasuke? ¿estaba bien el azabache? Su vista buscó por todos los rincones de la habitación pero a nadie encontró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo e ignorando las advertencias de su cuerpo se incorporo de repente ganándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

-Tranquila muñeca, con calma- escucho la vos que identifico de inmediato como Suigetsu.

-S- Sasuke – pronuncio en un marcado tono de preocupación la chica.

-No te preocupes por él, esta descansando en la otra habitación- le decía el peliblanco mientras la elevaba con sus fuertes brazos desde el suelo hasta la cama de nuevo.

-Quiero verlo- hablaba la chica en tono de suplica mas que cualquier otro, ella se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, tenia que disculparse, probablemente el azabache la mandara al mismísimo infierno pero eso no importaba, ella y solo ella era responsable de la situación en la que estuvieron hace... en realidad no lo sabia y en ese momento no indagaría en ello, pudo haber suplicado al usuario del elemento agua que la llevara pero este la recostó en su cama e inmediatamente salió dejándola de nuevo sola, sucumbiendo ante ese sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una de las cualidades de Karin Uzumaki era reconocer una excelente técnica de ninjutsu medico, sus habilidades como ninja sensor le permitían distinguir quien sabia y quien no sabia moldear chakra y posteriormente utilizarlo para curar una herida, si bien es cierto que podía ver como la Hyuuga dominaba perfectamente el chakra también podía ver que en ninjutsu medico no se destacaba, ahora bien ¿quien curó entonces las heridas de Sasuke?, cuando los encontraron, este aun estaba herido y la herida de su costado aun estaba un poco abierta, pero se notaba que había sido tratada y en su mayor parte estaba cerrada, las condiciones de la Hyuuga le indicaban que probablemente había utilizado una técnica prohibida pero dudaba que hubiese sido para curarlo a ese nivel, probablemente para mantenerlo en calor, o evitar una infección en la herida, aparte de todas esas observaciones, las mantas que cubrían a ambos le indicaba que alguien mas estuvo en la caverna y que ese mismo personaje fue quien eliminó a esos sujetos, por mas que indagaba no podía entender porque en ningún momento sintió el chakra de ese alguien, y ¿quien era ese alguien que pudo eliminar a quien dejó fuera de combate a Sasuke? Ella suponía que solo una persona con vida poseía la misma fuerza que el azabache, pero esto era otro caso, no dudaba que su amor no correspondido haya dejado fuera de combate a muchos de esos sujetos pero a medida que eran derrotados aparecían mas y mas, cada cual mas fuerte que el otro, y ese alguien los eliminó, a todos, ya no podía sentir el chakra de ninguno de ellos, de hecho durante la búsqueda del azabache sentía como esos chakras iban desapareciendo uno por uno, y el del exterminador ni un mínimo rastro, por las condiciones del Uchiha seguro no sabia quien pudo haber estado en la caverna pero era probable que la Hyuuga por lo menos lo haya visto.

Decir que no estaba preocupada por la situación era decir una gran mentira, lo estaba y mucho, de sus experiencias pasadas sabia que nadie ayudaba a nadie porque le nacía del corazón simplemente, bueno, su tonto pariente Naruto si, pero el rubio ahora estaba fuera de contexto, una persona a la cual no podía sentir su chakra era muy peligrosa, en cualquier momento podía atacarlos y ellos no estarían preparados, quería decirle a Sasuke pero el azabache aun no se recuperaba del todo, Suigetsu era un tonto, si le comentaba algo seguro saldría fanfarroneando inconsistencias acerca de derrotar al desconocido, y Juugo, él seguro que si pudo percatarse de la situación, de hecho estaba segura que si hasta ahora no había conversado con ella acerca de la situación, era porque estaba ocupado cuidando a Sasuke.

Cuando se dirigió a la habitación de la ojiperla, esta le confirmó que eventualmente si había una tercera persona en la caverna pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía siquiera distinguir bien su silueta por lo tanto estaba tan escasa de información como la pelirroja, por ahora seria mejor dejar las cosas como están, era el pensamiento de ambas mujeres, lo importante era que estaban bien y que la salud del azabache se recuperaba con creces, dentro de unas cuantas horas ya estaría como nuevo y ese seria el momento que Hinata aprovecharía para hablar con él, era de suma importancia lo que tenia que decirle.

Un capitulo muy extraño, lo se, pero les digo algo, cuando escribo por lo general solo tengo una pequeña idea, todo lo demás lo va produciendo mi mente al instante, por eso muchas veces van a encontrar mis escritos de forma poco cronológica, lamento confundirlos un poco pero si tienen dudas pueden preguntar que con gusto se las responderé.


	8. ¿Me perdonas?

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, en primer lugar quiero disculparme con ustedes por esta larga, bueno, no tanto, espera. El capitulo no es muy largo pero espero compense la espera y por favor me disculpan errores de redacción y de ortografía que encuentren siempre trato de eliminarlos pero de todos modos se pasan y no me doy cuenta. Este capitulo no lo revise mucho por lo que pueden encontrar los condenados errores. Mil perdones por ello.

Recuerden que los personajes son de Kishimoto.

* * *

CHAPTER VIII

¿ME PERDONAS?

Desde que ella tenia memoria, recordaba como el Uchiha era de rencoroso, estaba segura que le costaría muchísimo que siquiera intentara escucharla.

En mas de una oportunidad intentó disculparse, o por lo menos dirigirle la palabra pero el chico pasaba de su presencia, como si solo fuera un mero objeto de decoro.

Eso le dolía, ciertamente había intentado irse de su lado pero no por eso ya no albergaba alguna clase de sentimiento hacia su persona. En momentos como ese deseaba tener aunque sea un treinta por ciento de la inteligencia de Shikamaru o la de su primo Neji, necesitaba idear una estrategia para que el Uchiha la escuchase y ya había comprobado que haciendo planes era todo un fiasco.

Una, dos, tres veces y en ninguna ocasión logró su cometido, el chico de mirada ónix ni el desayuno lo comía con ellos. Karin la miraba de manera extraña, por momentos le parecía que la miraba con lastima y en otros parecía expresar rencor. Pero ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía el porque de esas miradas de la pelirroja, entendía que ella quisiera a Sasuke mas que como una simple amiga y aunque al principio eso le beneficiaba en su plan ahora no estaba del todo segura que le gustara esa situación, es decir, ella quería el perdón del Uchiha pero en lo profundo de su ser sabía que algo mas profundo albergaba en su corazón y saber que Karin quería a Sasuke para ella producía en su interior un extraño malestar, una opresión en el pecho.

Desde el momento que se encontraban en esa fría caverna, ella había decidido aceptar a Sasuke, ser la esposa que él quería pero hasta ahora no había podido decírselo, si quería que el Uchiha la escuchara tendría que dejar de lado su extrema timidez, ahí donde estaba no podía contar con nadie, por lo tanto, lo tendría que hacer ella sola, sin permitir interferencia del resto de los miembros de Taka pero ¿Como hacerlo?

Sasuke desde tempranas horas de la madrugada partía a su exhaustivo entrenamiento lejos de la cabaña, en realidad no quería ver ni escuchar a Hinata, ya se había percatado que ella quería hablarle pero él no quería escuchar palabra alguna que saliera de su boca. Ciertamente había decidido que ya no mendigaría su compañía pero eso no significaba que le dejaría el camino libre para largarse cuando quisiera.

Muchos años alejados de ella no le impedían conocerla, de hecho podía leerla como si de un libro abierto se tratase, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ella necesitaba disculparse con él, lo podía ver en sus ojos pero él estaba furioso con ella, no le daría esa oportunidad, si Hinata Hyuuga quería algo de él ahora sería ella quien vaya tras suyo.

* * *

Muchas veces nos aferramos a situaciones que por mas que queramos cambiarlas no podemos. Es importante reconocer que si estamos en aguas torrenciales y no podemos luchar contra la corriente nada puede hacerse mas que dejarse llevar.

Karin había intentado por todos los medios que el Uchiha se fijara en ella pero nada había dado resultado. Cuando se enteró que Sasuke buscaría a una mujer ella se llenó de celos y rabia, habría dado su vida por el azabache si este se lo pidiera, incluso le perdonó que le haya atravesado el pecho con su mortal técnica, pero ni así ella consiguió la atención de ese hombre.

Ahora se encontraba en un dilema, tenía presente que jamas sería vista como mujer por el azabache ni aunque se paseara desnuda al frente suyo pero también sabía que que su necio corazón se rehusaba a dejarlo ir de una vez. Si pudiéramos mandar en el corazón sufriríamos menos porque de esta forma podemos escoger a quien querer y a quien no.

Karin pudiera no ser un genio pero tampoco era estúpida, ya había sufrido por ese amor no correspondido y ya no quería seguir haciéndolo, si el azabache fue hasta ese lugar al cual no perdonaba solo por esa chica significa que algún sentimiento albergaba hacia ella y si ese frio corazón es capaz de experimentar diferentes sensaciones hacia ella, significa que solo esa chica de mirada perlada puede entrar.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones mentales no se percató de la presencia de su compañero de equipo sino hasta que le habló.

-Oye zanahoria, los vegetales no van a la luna- expresó divertido el de mirada violeta pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión mas seria la percatarse que la joven delante suyo en ningún momento trató siquiera de devolverle el insulto.

-Karin – la llamó en una inusual seriedad y en tono mas alto de lo normal.

La chica que se encontraba recostada contra un frondoso árbol volvió su cabeza lentamente hacia su interlocutor mostrando en su mirada el inequívoco signo de tristeza mediante lagrimas no derramadas contenidas en lo profundo de esos ojos escarlatas.

-¿Que quieres Suigetsu?- expresó en tono bajo y decaído la chica.

Ok, eso era muy extraño, incluso preocupante, ella no solo ignoró su insulto si no que también lo llamó por su nombre, cosa poco común en su inusual relación de compañeros. Algo había pasado y tenía la leve sospecha que era por Sasuke y la linda chica de los ojos perlas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, lo estoy, ahora déjame sola.

-Sabes, una zanahoria en el espacio es peligrosa, podría perderse y llegar directo al sol.

Intentó bromear para ver si así lograba subirle el animo pero ella continuaba estática, ignorando sis idioteces y aunque jamas lo reconociera eso lo entristecía un poco, lo cierto es que esa chica le llamaba la atención, puede que incluso le gustara pero jamas se lo diría, claro que no, además no valía la pena, ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke y nadie mas.

-Sabes, Sasuke nunca se fijará en ti.

-Eso lo se perfectamente.

-Entonces no entiendo el porque de tu depresión.

-Solo estoy pensando que ya no quiero seguir pensando en un amor imposible, solo quiero alguien que me quiera, alguien para quien sea lo mas importante ¿es mucho pedir?- le decía mientras apretaba sus manos hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.

El joven en cuya presencia se encontraba no sabía que hacer, él no era bueno pensando y mucho menos dando palabras de aliento, jamas se había caracterizado por mostrar esas cualidades, por eso lo primero que le llegó a su mente fue lo que hizo.

La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo rápidamente y antes que otra locura se le ocurriese se apoderó de sus labios.

Ella estaba mas que sorprendida, Suigetsu la estaba besando y ella se descubrió respondiéndolo, siempre había soñado dar su primer beso al Uchiha pero el idiota de su compañero lo estaba haciendo y la verdad era que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Al termino del beso el joven de cabellos azulinos la soltó lentamente pero sin alejarse, vio claramente como la chica frente suyo extendía su mano y la acercaba lentamente a su mejilla solo para sentir luego una fuerte bofetada que lo forzó a convertir parte de su cara en agua.

-Maldito bastardo jamas vuelvas a besarme o te mataré.

Le gritó la pelirroja mientras se largaba a grandes zancadas hecha una furia, lo que no sabía era con quien estaba mas furiosa, con Suigetsu por haberla besado o con ella por descubrirse gustar de la situación.

El joven usuario del suiton quedó ahí parado con una gran sonrisa de bobo, esa era la Karin que él conocía y a la que...le gustaba ...solo tantito.

* * *

Un hombre joven se encontraba en una alejada cabaña en compañía de una mujer anciana y un par de niños que difícilmente llegaban a los diez años.

-Muchas gracias Tsubasa san por cuidarnos-habló el niño mas grande mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia el hombre en frente suyo.

Este solo le sonrío cálidamente y entregó unos cuantos medicamentos a la anciana antes de salir de ahí y emprender de nuevo su camino.

La realidad de su vida ahora era esos niños y esa anciana. Él se ocupaba de su bienestar pero para ello debía poner en practica su habilidades a cambio de una remuneración económica. Por eso usando un poderoso jutsu de transformación ocultaba su verdadera identidad y aparte de eso siempre llevaba una capucha que solo dejaba al descubierto sus claros ojos.

Hace algunos días había tenido que partir ya que se enteró que un peligroso grupo de criminales se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba ese Uchiha y su grupo, no dudaba de las capacidades de ellos pero los sujetos eran bastante extraños y su numero rebasaba los veinte individuos.

Luchó con todos ellos y logró vencerlos pero eso no terminaba ahí ya que sabía de buena fuente que habían dispersos en todo el país del fuego mas de cien.

Ayudó al Uchiha y a la Hyuuga quien realizaba una técnica prohibida para mantenerlo con vida, afortunadamente llegó a tiempo para evitarlo y cuidar de ellos mientras se recuperaban un poco. Para cuando sintió la presencia de los otros tres inmediatamente se fue y los dejó.

Él tenía un gran secreto y no creía conveniente que alguno de ellos lo descubriese.

* * *

La vida de la mujer la mayoría de las veces es complicada, siempre tiene que actuar de mediadora en su hogar, su papel como conciliadora era de vital importancia para llevar una buena relación, solo que en este caso ella no tenía muy claro que debía hacer, él había ido por ella solo para hacerla su esposa, pocas veces habían hablado y ella lastimó su orgullo al intentar engañarlo, pero a este no le importó sacrificarse solo para salvarla, eso significaba mucho para ella, mientras estaba en la caverna había prometido aceptar ser su esposa y pensaba cumplir su promesa. Había en su corazón un sentimiento que no podía identificar del todo pero que de alguna forma le hacía bien y no dudaba que llegara a amarlo...algún día. Incluso mas cerca de lo que ella misma esperaba.

A la hora de la comida era imposible ya que él chico de ojos ónix ni se presentaba, salía de madrugada y llegaba a altas horas de la noche. La solución mas factible era trasladarse a su lugar de entrenamiento, ya había buscado son su Byakugan y lo había ubicado cerca de una pequeña cascada.

Preparó dos bentos de comida y de dispuso a partir. Desde ese incidente, ya nadie vigilaba sus pasos y tenía la libertar que quisiera, seguramente se podría ir si quisiera y nadie intentaría detenerla.

Los demás miembros de Taka no se encontraban en la cabaña y bien sabía ella que no estaban con Sasuke, ella los había visto partir temprano a todos juntos luego que Sasuke se fuera, esta era su oportunidad de hablar a solas y lograr que la escuchara.

Cuando ella llegó a su destino se sonrojó furiosamente al encontrarlo en esas fachas. Su cuerpo todo sudoroso y con todo el torso desnudo, entrenando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Desde que ella se acercó al lugar el Uchiha la sintió pero de ninguna manera interrumpiría su entrenamiento. Por eso su actitud fue la de siempre, ignorarla al completo.

La heredera Hyuuga siempre había sido paciente, no tenía problemas en esperar que una persona se desocupara para poder hablar con ella pero el azabache estaba rebasando su paciencia con su actuar, bien sabía ella que llevaba entrenando mas de cinco horas seguidas. Él pudiera ser muy poderoso o la reencarnación de una leyenda pero era humano al fin y al cabo. Podía ver como él estaba tan agotado que en cualquier momento se desplomaría pero ni así dejaba de entrenar.

Mas de dos horas ahí parada como tonta y él entrena y entrena con si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya estaba preocupada por su salud, seguramente sus músculos se tensarían y producirían calambres en todo su cuerpo, tenía que detenerlo y con su dulce tono de voz ni su educación no lo lograría.

-Sasuke.

Como si hubiese hablado con un objeto inanimado. Frunció el ceño y ce acercó un poco.

-Sasuke Uchiha deja de comportarte como un niño haciendo una rabieta- habló en tono serio la chica, a lo que el Uchiha le devolvió la mirada con el ceño bastante fruncido y los labios apretados en una linea recta.

-Largate Hyuuga ¿que no vez que estoy ocupado? No tengo tiempo para ti.

-Solo quiero que me escuches un momento, solo dame cinco minutos- habló de nuevo seria la chica-...por favor- ahora con un tono que denotaba su urgencia.

Él no le dijo nada, solo se quedó parado mirándola, por eso se había rehusado a hablar con ella, sabía que de haberlo hecho ya su furia había desaparecido y no quería, realmente quería continuar molesto con ella. Ella lo había lastimado con su actitud y él su orgullo no estaba preparado para perdonarla.

Para ella eso era una clara invitación a decir lo que quería decirle, solo que se quedo pasmada tanto tiempo que en ningún momento se percató que el tiempo no se había detenido, que los minutos corrían sin cesar y el Uchiha ya lo llevaba contado.

-Han pasado tus cinco minutos y en ningún momento dijiste nada, ahora vete y déjame solo -habló en tono ácido y mordaz contra la chica.

Ya se había dado la vuelta y caminado unos cuantos pasos, la verdad era que estaba tan cansado y adolorido que solo quería tumbarse en el pasto a descansar.

Fue entonces que ella reaccionó y corrió hacia él tomándolo por el hombro, cuando este se volteo ella se empinó en la punta de sus pies y le dio un mínimo beso en los labios.

Eso es algo que en ningún momento planeo, solo quería que se detuviera y al parecer logró su cometido porque él ahora estaba estático como piedra. _Seguro piensa que soy una desvergonzada por haber hecho eso._Pensaba con pesar la chica mientras que su rostro enrojecía mas mientras estaba bajo la mirada del azabache pero tampoco podía huir porque en un movimiento rápido él la tomo por el brazo antes de emprender su huida.

Él corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora, esa mirada la ponía totalmente nerviosa y mas luego de su osada acción.

-¿Me per-donas?- preguntó entre tartamudeos y en suave susurro que de no estar tan cerca seguro no la habría escuchado.

Pero el Uchiha continuaba mirándola sin hacer nada mas, ella solo quería escuchar su respuesta e irse inmediatamente, un sentimiento extraño la invadió cuando él soltó su brazo pero no le dio tiempo siquiera a pensar en otra cosa porque la estrecho contra su cuerpo por medio de un fuerte agarre a su cintura y se apoderó de sus suaves y cremosos labios rosados.

* * *

Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Merezco perdón por la larga espera? Quiero informarles que estoy escribiendo arduamente para actualizar mis otros fics, especialmente **Our love** que lo tengo bastante abandonado, prometo tenerlo listo esta semana, tenia una gran bloqueo de inspiración y de a poco me recupero.

También me gustaría que leyeran dos nuevos proyectos que tengo, un SasuHina con un pobre intento de lemon titulado **CELOS**, y otro que bajo el titulo de **Perturbación, bajo los ojos** **del demonio**, es un intento de darkfic así que si lo leen no se decepcionen mucho si no es lo que esperaban.

Ahora quiero agradecer por todos y cada uno de sus hermosos reviews, ya saben que soy nueva escritora y que este, mi primer fic tenga mas de cuarenta capítulos para mi es todo un logro. Mil gracias por seguir mi fic.


	9. Misión cumplida

Hola, hola ¿aun recuerdan este fic? ¿me recuerdan a mi? Espero que si ya que no ha pasado tanto tiempo en realidad. En primer lugar me disculpo por no actualizar pronto pero estoy un poco loquilla y tengo demasiados fics comenzados, y la inspiración no se ha comportado de lo mejor que digamos. Pero estoy de vuelta.

Como se darán cuenta mas adelante, este capitulo contiene un marcado OoC en los personajes, sobre todo Sasuke, me es inevitable hacerlo pero trataré que se menos notable a medida que transcurre el resto de la historia.

Por ultimo, este capitulo va dedicado con todo mi amor a _**FerCervella**_, si quieren saber porque vayan al foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas donde siempre o casi siempre me encontrarán.

* * *

CHAPTER IX

_**Misión cumplida**_

Neji Hyuuga siempre había tenido ese instinto de protección hacia su querida prima Hinata. Recuerda con pesar como ese cariño durante mucho tiempo fue opacado por la rabia de perder a su padre y como injustamente la culpaba de su desgracia. Pero ahora era diferente, esos tiempos de ira hacia Hinata habían quedado atrás, ahora se creía incapaz de levantar un solo dedo en su contra o decir cualquier palabra para herirla.

Cuando se enteró que Hinata había sido raptada por Sasuke Uchiha sintió la rabia apoderarse de su ser, ella era demasiado importante como para dejarla en manos del Uchiha que esta demás decir que nunca le agradó. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué quería el Uchiha con Hinata? Sea lo que sea no podía ser bueno, él es un ser oscuro y su prima un ángel incapaz de hacer algo incorrecto o dejarse envolver en el pecaminoso camino tomado por el Uchiha ¿o si?

No no no, claro que no, se decía internamente mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas, aparte que de un momento a otro recordó como Hinata y él fueron amigos cuando ella era muy pequeña, bueno, eso suponía ya que nunca le prestó la menor atención. Tendría que darse prisa, presentía algo extraño, como si fuera a ocurrir un imprevisto.

* * *

Cuando vio la oportunidad de probar los labios de su futura esposa no pudo reprimir sus instintos animales, salvajes, el estar tan cerca suyo le permitía absorber ese dulce aroma y eclipsar su raciocinio, solo sabía que quería besarla, apoderarse de su boca, probar de ella, fundirse en un solo ser.

Se olvidó de su pelea de antes, el porque de su furia, solo quería besarla y aunque en un principio ella no respondió en muy poco tiempo su boca se fundía con la suya, degustándola, mordiéndola, en una lucha de lenguas en la que él claramente tenía ventaja.

Un beso suave y profundo de a poco se convirtió en uno desesperado y lleno de pasión, los pulmones de ambos reclamaban por aire y aun en contra de lo que ellos deseaban se separaron pero eso no significa que dejaron de besarse, el azabache se apoderó de su cuello, esa llamativa parte de su anatomía que lo llamaba a gritos, que reclamaba su atención.

Hinata suspiraba dejando de lado su timidez, ese momento tan intimo entre los dos adormecía sus sentidos, no había nada mas que ellos dos y ese momento, jamas imaginó sentirse así, tan caliente, tan deseada, Sasuke Uchiha aunque ella se negara a reconocerlo encendía todas y cada una de sus células, leves gemidos se escapaban de su garganta mientras sus ojos se cerraban disfrutando de ese placer que le proporcionaban a su cuerpo, estaba perdida, era presa de una pasión desenfrenada, sus manos se paseaban por el pecho masculino del Uchiha, subían y se enredaban en su cuello, se paseaban por su cabello y su propio cuerpo cobraba vida.

Estaba mas sensible que nunca, las manos de Sasuke en sus pechos provocaban esa intensa necesidad de fricción placentera pero otra parte de su cuerpo se sentía caliente, húmedo, con la imperiosa necesidad de atención, se recostó mas hacia el hombre que la acompañaba haciendo que este juntase mas sus cuerpos.

Un ruido en el bosque los ha despertado de su ensoñación, ella al darse cuenta de la situación se aparta rápidamente como si las manos de Sasuke fuesen brasas ardientes, sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados y rojos mientras que las marcas en su cuello eran signo inequívoco de la pasión desbordada hacía tan poco.

Ella se sentía avergonzada, por Dios, su cuerpo aun estaba caliente pero ya estaba con todos sus sentidos despiertos. El corazón bailaba en su pecho y su pulso estaba disparado, la vergüenza se apoderaba de sus sentidos mientras veía su rostro impávido, con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos...no podía identificar ese sentimiento en ellos pero la hacía sentirse como una indefensa presa frente ante un imponente depredador.

Durante algún tiempo permanecieron ahí solo viéndose, sus cuerpos aun experimentando los últimos vestigios de la pasión desenfrenada, ella nerviosa y él fresco como si nada hubiese pasado o eso pensaba ella pero la verdad que es que sentía como su instinto animal despertaba queriendo devorar a esa mujer exquisita que estaba a su vista, estaba ardiente de deseo, y lo mejor de todo...es que ella era suya. Con ese le demostraba que no le era indiferente, de ahora en adelante Sasuke Uchiha se propondría seducirla, hacerle caer en sus garras, en unas de las que jamas querría escapar luego.

Hinata desvió su vista hacia cualquier punto hasta que...

Su chaqueta estaba tirada en el suelo de cualquier forma, con horror miró su cuerpo para darse cuenta que estaba solamente cubierta por su red de mayas y como sino fuera poco estaba un poco levantada. Su rostro adquirió un rojo escarlata de inmediato y la sonrisa de Sasuke fue mas que evidente ante sus reacciones, de no estar tan avergonzada por su aspecto seguro le hubiese reclamado el estarse burlando a costa suya pero sentía como de pronto el aire estaba mas pesado y la respiración se le volvía mas errática. Necesitaba alejarse, quería salir del campo de visión de Sasuke Uchiha.

Intentó ir a por su chaqueta pero cuando quiso hacerlo ya el Uchiha la tenía en sus manos y la ofrecía cortésmente a su dueña. Ella con temor se acercaba de a poco, temiendo ser atrapada de nuevo y no poderse controlar, se sentía como un indefenso trozo de papel bailando por medio de la acción del viento alrededor del imponente fuego.

Tomo la chaqueta lo mas rápido que pudo pero no a tiempo para escapar de las manos del azabache quien la retuvo de la muñeca suave pero firme a la vez.

—No te comportes como un gato asustado Hinata, debes acostumbrarte a mi, a esto ya que ocurrirá frecuentemente.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró mas si es que era posible y se sentía mareada de solo imaginarse de nuevo en esa situación, alejó su mano de Sasuke rápidamente y se disponía a irse cuando la voz de su acompañante la detuvo.

—¿No preguntarás si te he perdonado? Después de todo ese era tu propósito.

—Yo...yo..

—Luego de probar la exquisitez de tu boca me es imposible no perdonarte sin embargo— su voz se fue tornando dura pero sin perder la calma—No permitiré que hagas otra tontería Hyuuga. Intentas alejarte y lo que ocurrió aquí hace minutos no será nada comparado con lo que voy a hacerte ¿has entendido Hi-na-ta?— esa ultima parte la dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su oído haciéndola erizar todos los vellos de su escultural figura femenina.

Sintiéndose incapaz de responder ya que no confiaba en su propia voz asintió antes de salir a todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta llegar a la cabaña.

En el camino se preguntaba ¿que tenía Sasuke Uchiha que la descontrolaba? Sabía que era condenadamente atractivo, habría que estar ciego para no notarlo pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado de ese gran poder de atracción que ejercía sobre ella, quisiera mentirse, engañarse, repetirse hasta el cansancio que solo le veía como un amigo pero los hechos hablan por si solos, internamente deseaba que el poseedor del Sharingan la tomara de nuevo en sus brazos y la hiciera vibrar con sus besos, con sus caricias.

Estando en la comodidad de su habitación sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de ella. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro y se horrorizo al verse al espejo. Su cabello revuelto, sus labios rojos e inflamados, su cuello con marcas rojas alrededor. Agradecía infinitamente a las deidades que nadie la haya visto, su rostro, su aspecto indicaba que había tenido..o mejor dicho, estuvo a punto de tener...sacudió de nuevo la cabeza nerviosamente, no podía siquiera pensar en esa palabra.

Debía cambiarse, mejorar ese aspecto, ciertamente nunca fue banal que se interesaba demás por su aspecto físico pero ahora era la evidencia de una incontenible atracción física hacia Sasuke, no quería que nadie se percatara de ello. Si bien es cierto que él la llevó a ahí a expensas que todos sabían su situación no significa que debían saber sobre esos aspectos íntimos que solo le concernían a ellos dos.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque algo les debe haber gustado, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerles a todas esas lindas personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejar su review, siempre me alegran el día y me impulsan a actualizar mas pronto.

Lamento no responderles pero leo todos y me siento feliz por ello, de ahora en adelante trataré de estar mas comunicada con mis lectoras lindas y preciosas.

Y ante de irme quiero pedir disculpa por los errores ortográficos. Y decirle a esas personas a las que les debo fics que ya trabajo en ellos.

Ahora si me despido, pasa seguir escribiendo. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil y darle un vistazo a mi nuevo fic _**Vie réécriture, **__**un nouvel amour,**_una colaboración con la grandiosa RojiEscarlata.


	10. Sentimientos

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, la historia si es totalmente mía.

Advertencia: OoC y algunas malas palabras.

* * *

**Chapter ****x**

**Sentimientos**

Mientras se miraba en el espejo analizaba lo ocurrido y si bien reconocía que había sido alucinante su terca cabeza se rehusaba a reconocer algo mas ¿acaso él la había encerrado en un genjutsu? No, su orgullo no le permitía actuar de esa forma pero entonces ¿que era? ¿Acaso había sido ella? Sus impuros deseos? No no no, de inmediato negó tan frenéticamente que su de por si revuelta cabellera se alborotaba mas.

Tratando de despojarse de esos pensamientos confusos se quitó su ropa y se dio un largo baño en la comodidad de esa pequeña habitación que si bien no se comparaba a su lujoso cuarto de baño en su mansión, era acogedora y disfrutaba la soledad, esa soledad que le estaba haciendo falta desde hace rato, un momento de relax que le permitiera reflexionar acerca de lo que sucedía en su terca cabeza.

Salió y al mirarse en el espejo se alarmó, esa marca en su cuello no se iba, por mas que intentara taparla con su cabello iba a verse, no quería quedar en evidencia. Sasuke lo había hecho a propósito, estaba segura de ello, podía imaginarlo sonriendo de manera burlona mientras la veía incomoda intentando taparla. Ella no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, por es tomó una venda y se la colocó al cuello de manera que esa marca roja quedaba perfectamente tapada.

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿por qué le sucedían estas cosas a ella? ¿acaso no había nadie mas en el mundo a quien avergonzar? Era tan injusto, nunca en su vida había sido mala, ella lo sabía, su padre y casi todos los de su familia siempre la criticaron por ser tan gentil y sentimental que tenía la plena convicción que ese era uno de sus mayores rasgos característicos.

Ahora estaba ahí, en la cena con todos a la mesa, incluyendo a Sasuke y solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Maldito Sasuke y esa mirada que la descolocaba ¿acaso nadie mas se percataba de ello? En mala hora tenía que llegar Suigetsu a percatarse de los detalles y precisamente en ella. Sus rostro estaba rojo como un semáforo y sus manos sudaban mientras ella hacía hasta la imposible por mantenerlas quieta, nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención de nadie y sentía como esos cuatro pares de ojos escudriñaban hasta el mas recóndito lugar se su alma.

_¿Que __tienes __en __el __cuello __muñeca? __¿tienes __un __chupete?__¿te __ha __mordido __un __vampiro? _Resonaban en su cabeza como si fuesen los timbales de una batería. Ahora todos querían saber porque se tapaba el cuello pero lo que empeoró todo fue que el siempre callado Juugo hablara.

—Sasuke se lo hizo, he leído que cuando a una mujer se le besa con ahinco en esa parte esta se colorea y se forma uno de los famosos chupetones— había dicho tan tranquilo haciéndola casi atragantarse con el agua.

Karin y Suigestu habían callado un momento absortos por la situación, miraron al Uchiha tan imposible como siempre y devolvieron la mirada a la chica. Que la tierra se ka tragase en ese momento, sutilmente vio a Sasuke y su casi inexistente sonrisa y se enfadó con él ¿como podía burlarse de su situación? Tenía que salir de allí pero necesitaba una buena escusa.

—Yo...yo i- iré por el postre— se levantó tan rápido y fuerte que provocó que el te se derramara por toda la mesa, ella se sonrojó tan violentamente que se sentía mareada, necesitaba aire, ahí adentro se estaba sofocando. Olvidándose de la idea de ir a la cocina corrió hacia afuera y dejo salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones para tomar otra bocanada de aire y dejarla actuar por todo sus sistema.

* * *

Muchas veces nos hacemos a auna idea que es difícil dejarla ir. Esa mujer de cabello rojo obstinadamente se había repetido que estaba enamorada de Sasuke y a como de lugar él sería suyo solo que analizando la situación se percataba que él jamas, ni aunque se paseara desnuda todo el tiempo y se ofreciese descaradamente no le prestaría atención, no como a ella.

En la cena había estado callada, pendiente de las reacciones de Hinata pero a la vez analizando el chakra de Sasuke. Este había estado tranquilo y hasta relajado mientras que la Hyuuga se avergonzaba con la extraña platica que sacaron a conversación. Ya con anterioridad había decidido alejarse, dejarlo ser y dejarse ser ella misma pero eso no hacía que doliese menos. El amor consiste en dejar ir lo que amas y que sea feliz a pesar de no serlo uno mismo, ella sabía que él era feliz solo con sentir el aura de la ojiperla cerca. Ella como su amiga no podía ser egoísta y quitarle ese trozo de felicidad que seguro ni se daba cuenta que tenía.

Para Karin, Hinata era todo un enigma, recordaba los sucesos vividos hacía unos días y no negaba que le había agradado la idea que se fuera pero sentía que si chakra se distorsionaba ante esa mera idea ¿No se daba cuenta? Ella tenía profundos sentimientos hacia el ultimo de los Uchiha, mas de los que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Para la Uzumaki estaba mas que claro que ellos eran el uno para el otro, el complemento ideal de lo que representaba el otro ¿acaso se darían cuenta ellos mismos? ¿Necesitarían ayuda para descubrirse? Y entonces una loca idea surgió en la loca cabeza de esa chica.

—Oye zanahoria, sea lo que sea que planeas no funcionará— la ojirojo pegó un alarido y seguido un potente golpe que fue a parar en el rostro de su compañero deformándolo en el camino.

—¿Que haces espiándome maldito pervertido?— gritaba la chica quien lo miraba con odio. Luego que Hinata saliera hacia el jardín, todos los demás se disiparon por toda la casa y ella se fue a su habitación, y ahora el pervertido de Suigetsu estaba ahí, lo mataría.

—Maldita bruja loca, yo solo quería saber como estabas, no creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, Sasuke siente algo por ella, incluso diría que amor a pesar de no conocer el concepto con claridad pero si se que te duele a pesar de lo fuerte que te haces.

—E- eso no es asunto tuyo sabandija de agua, ahora dejame sola— ahora no se explicaba como es que llegaba a sentirse nerviosa frente a Suigetsu, testarudamente se dijo que los nervios eran producto de estar cerca de un idiota que saldría con cualquier babosada, pero ¿Por qué recordaba ese beso que le robó? ¿No debería olvidarlo y detestar con toda su alma ese momento? ¿sentirlo como lo mas horrible y asqueroso que pudiera recordar?

—Seguro deseas besarme, por eso miras tan atentamente mis labios— el maldito se burlaba de ella y...ciertamente ella observaba sus labios, una ola de furia se arremolinó en su cuerpo y lo atacó furiosamente solo que esta vez él no se dejó. Le tomó por el brazo y haciendo uso de su fuerza la detuvo.

—Ya no mas Karin— era inusual ver a Suigetsu serio sobre todo interactuando con ella — debes reconocer que te ha gustado que te bese y por mas que lo has intentado no has logrado olvidarte de mis labios, después de todo me has respondido con pasión.

¿Qué podía refutar ante eso si era cierto? Se supone que ella aún amaba a Sasuke pero entonces ¿que le sucede con el idiota ese? Sentía su rostro caliente y no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba sonrojada, maldijo internamente antes de zafarse del agarre y darse la vuelta en un intento que él no viese su sonrojo, solo que ya era muy tarde.

Ella pudiera no saberlo y él pudiera no percatarse pero siempre la observaba, con una sola mirada podía decir si estaba feliz, irritada, enfadada, triste, confundida...ella era tn compleja y aun así despertaba en el despiadado asesino de la niebla sentimientos que no sabía que existían mientras que en la Uzumaki la confusión era el plato fuerte. Lo odiaba pero a la vez no, odiaba no ser su centro de atención pero también cuando lo era ¿acaso era tan complicado entenderla? ¿a quien pretendía engañar? Ella sabía que no había nadie mas complicada que ella y aun así sonrió, a espaldas del ojimorado sonrío por descubrirse importante para el idiota ese.

* * *

La suave brisa de la noche pegaba en su rostro y revoloteaba en su cabello haciéndole moverse de un lado a otro y proporcionando al lugar un aire místico y atractivo a la vez. Ella observaba impasible las estrellas cuando de repente todo ese halo de tranquilidad se esfumó. No lo había visto pero desde el primer momento que llegó supo que tenía sus orbes oscuras clavadas en su espalda.

No quería moverse, sentía que si quiera un respiro atraería mas su atención hacia ella y no estaba lista para otro enfrentamiento. Sasuke era un veneno, un dulce veneno que se colaba por su sangre hasta llegar a todo su sistema nervioso y posteriormente a todo el cuerpo haciendo de la experiencia algo magnifico, una sensación de confort y ¿deseo? No, ella no lo deseaba ¿verdad? Pero entonces ¿Por qué sus labios cosquilleaban mientras en su abdomen se sentía el aletear de un millar de mariposas? El corazón galopó tan fuerte que en el silencio de la noche ella estaba seguro que él lo escuchaba.

Se mordía tan fuertemente el labio a medida que lo sentía acercarse, cada paso que daba el azabache, era uno mas cerca de la oscuridad que la envolvería, uno mas hacia ese lado de donde sería imposible retornar. Él era peligro, pecado y ella quería alejarse pero su traicionero cuerpo no le respondía, este quería las atenciones de Uchiha y ella solo podía temblar en su lugar esperando que el depredador saltase sobre ella y la devorase viva, después de todo no tenía las armas para defenderse. Ella voluntariamente se las entregó en ese bosque, ella misma derrumbó esa muralla y ahora estaba perdida.

Sin decir palabra alguna llegó tan cerca de la ojiperla que ella sentía su respiración es su cuello. Él estiró su mano y tocó delicadamente su mejilla para posteriormente desatar la venda que cubría el delicado cuello femenino.

Se deleitó en su obra, su perfecto y delicado cuello femenino tenía unas cuantas marcas hechas por su boca, por haberla besado, chupado. Estaba rojo, quería hacerlo de nuevo, necesitaba hacerlo, por eso acercó su rostro y su lengua se paseo sutilmente por el área dándole un poderoso espasmo al cuerpo de Hinata que estuvo segura que se derretiría en sus brazos ¿era normal sentirse así? ¿que le hacía Sasuke que la afectaba tanto? Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados al igual que sus puños, no se atrevía a relajarse por temor a dejarse hacer lo que sea y no poder decir no. Sasuke era un demonio, n poderoso demonio que la estaba llevando al camino oscuro y estaba segura que ella voluntariamente caminaría con él puesto que en tan poco tiempo y habiendo sucedido demasiado entre los dos ella se sentía incapaz de alejarse.

—Relajate Hyuuga, no muerdo— susurraba en su oído a la vez que mordía su lóbulo. Como disfrutaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de esa chica, pero que tonto había sido al alejarse así como así y olvidarse de ella. Odiaba el dulce pero ella era adictiva y se descubrió que un dulce como ella lo devoraría sin prisa y sin descanso, siempre, sin pensarlo mas, ella era suya y descubría que le gustaba tanto su cercanía como a él la suya.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ya ven, no me tardé mucho. Les agradezco por sus hermosos review y les pido disculpas una vez mas por los errores ortográficos.

Hasta una próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.**_

_**Advertencia: OoC**_

_Como sabrán ya estamos en el **mes SasuHina** y puesto que no puedo contribuir con un Shot especialmente para ello considérenlo mi aporte a la causa. Mas notas de autor al final del capitulo. Ahora a leer._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter XI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Neji Hyuuga como líder de la pequeña comitiva que daba búsqueda a Hinata y su secuestrador estaba molesto, frustrado. Bien sabia que la tare de encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha no era nada sencillo, en el pasado todos experimentaron la frustración de no poder encontrarlo, es que si había algo de lo que el Hyuuga podía reconocerle al otro era esa habilidad de ocultarse.

Maldijo internamente y apretó sus puños tan fuerte que clavaba las uñas en las palmas de su manos. No, aun faltaba para encontrarlos, tenia que hacerlo, por su honor, por el de su querida Hinata sama y por supuesto por el clan.

Habían buscado día y noche, incansablemente y ni rastro de ellos. Como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, pero ni así pues de su Byakugan nada se ocultaba.

_¡Maldición!_ Es que si ese Uchiha lastimaba a su prima iba a encargarse de… mejor ni pensaba en eso, en cuanto lo tuviera en frente al fin resolverían cuentas. Ahora necesitaba descansar un poco o eso pensaba pues la verdad es que era incapaz de pegar un ojo.

Sabiendo que su cuerpo necesitaba aunque fuese que se recostara un rato, Neji Hyuuga cambio de turno de vigilancia durante la espesa noche y se recostó. Deberían tener mas resistencia los miembros de equipo pero ya que, estaban ahí y tenían una misión que cumplir.

* * *

.

.

.

_¡No muerdo! _Esas palabras aun estaban grabadas en su memoria mientras se retorcía en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, eran pasadas la medianoche y cada que ella cerraba los ojos solo veía esas orbes oscuras mirándola con un sentimiento que no podía identificar ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Estaba asustada por la linea de pensamientos luego de esa pregunta. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y enterró su rostro en la almohada pensando en su situación.

Estando inmersa en sus pensamientos no se percató de la familiar presencia hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Su vello se erizó y el corazón acelerado dando la impresión de una arritmia, situación que se acrecentó cuando sintió un peso en su cama.

Aturdida y temerosa a la vez volvió su vista hasta encontrarse a un relajado Sasuke recostado en su cama como si fuese la suya. En el rostro de Hinata se formó un pequeño mohín al pensar en ¿Qué hacia Sasuke en su habitación y con el torso desnudo? Pensar en una respuesta la hizo ponerse tan roja como un tomatito maduro, el pulso se le disparó y la boca tan reseca que se le dificultaba tragar ¿Él no quería…? ¿O si?

Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que se sentía mareada y con nauseas, quería decirle algo pero su voz estaba perdida en algún lugar recóndito de… ¿su cerebro? ¿su alma?

Sasuke observaba divertido como ella se quedaba sin palabras. No había tenido la intención de escabullirse a su habitación pero al tener un sueño tan ligero y un agudo sentido del oído escuchaba constantemente los pequeños ruidos que ella hacia, después de todo su habitación estaba al lado de la suya.

Se levantó sospechando encontrarla despierta y con la cabeza hecha un mar de confusiones. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de ella y la visión le hizo dar un ligero tirón a su entrepierna. Ella estaba preciosa acostada boca abajo en esa cama y con ese pequeño vestido cubriendo su cuerpo, su largo y sedoso cabello negro cubriendo sensualmente su espalda como una oscura cascada… era una imagen demasiado tentadora para él.

Una ligera sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su atractivo rostro antes de adentrarse en la habitación y acostarse a su lado

—¿Qué- qué...?— Su voz seguía perdida y se sentía a punto del desmayo. Sasuke curvó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué hago aquí?— la observó esperando su respuesta, cuando ella asintió simplemente colocó un brazo detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos en un acto totalmente relajado— ¿Qué mas puede hacerse en una cama? Pues dormir… a menos que tengas otra cosa en mente.

Hinata chilló y el Uchiha casi podía jurar que ella echaba humo por las orejas. Observar sus reacciones era divertido, muy divertido y era extraño en el Uchiha pues no estaba en su naturaleza encontrar nada divertido.

¿Por qué le hacia esto Sasuke? Su mente estaba atrapada en un espesa nebulosa que le impedía coordinar sus pensamientos y acciones por lo que instintivamente intentó empujarlo fuera de la cama, solo que Sasuke era como un trozo de acero que no lograba mover, en lugar de eso él la atrapó y la hizo caer encima suyo.

—Deja de hacer eso Hyuuga o me encargaré de terminar eso que dejamos pendiente en el bosque— Habló en tono de voz pausado muy cerca de su oído enviando placenteros espasmos eléctricos a través de su columna vertebral.

Aun así Hinata no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer, tenia que sacarlo de ahí, era por su bien, por su cordura.

Siguió moviéndose hasta que notó un bulto creciendo bajo suyo. Por un largo momento ella se quedó estática, sopesando la situación hasta que cayó en cuenta de que… ¡_Oh no!_ Si antes estaba roja, ahora su rostro estaba adquiriendo un tono amoratado mientras dejaba de respirar, tuvo que forzar su cuerpo a volver a hacerlo antes de perder la conciencia completamente encima de Sasuke.

Este en lugar de parecer incomodo mas bien se divertía a cuesta de ella y aunque su mente no estaba como para pensar en nada mas que su vergüenza tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para apartarse y acostarse de lado dándole la espalda y cubrirse al completo con la manta.

Su respiración era irregular y su pulso tan acelerado que sentía como un golpeteo constante. En definitiva ella jamas sufriría del corazón pues las emociones de ese momento le habrían hecho dar un infarto y aun así continuaba respirando, casi jadeando pero estable.

Realmente no debería sentirse así pues con anterioridad se besaron tan profundo que por poco y pasa algo mas pero no lo podía evitar, antes fue un acto inconsciente, su visión había estado nublada y solo reaccionó cuando estuvieron a punto de irse al suelo a consumar un acto impuro como si fuesen animales salvajes.

Ahora estaban en su habitación, en su cama y estaba perfectamente consciente de la situación del joven hombre a su lado ¿Debería echarlo? No, ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos, la única forma de relajarse era que el Uchiha se fuese de su habitación. Para su buena fortuna dentro de unos pocos minutos Sasuke no solo se levantó de su cama sino que salio de su habitación.

No estaba del todo segura pero se descubrió usando el Byakugan para verificarlo y si, efectivamente se había ido. Notablemente mas relajada dejó salir un suspiro de alivio aunque una parte de ella, esa misma que la hacia caer en las oscuras redes de Sasuke, y esa misma que le hacia nublar los sentidos estaba decepcionada.

Sus sentimientos eran tan confusos que ni ella misma se entendía, lo mejor era dejar de lado todo y tratar de conciliar un poco del sueño.

* * *

.

.

.

El tiro por la culata, él no pensó haber salido perdiendo en su juego o mas bien aun creía que el juego estaba en sus manos, solo que ese fue un pequeño desliz.

En un principio solo había planeado observar a la ojiperla pero verla en su pequeño atuendo de dormir le hizo cambiar de parecer, ya no se conformaba con solo observar de lejos sino que tenia el impulso de acercarse, de sentir su calor y puesto que Sasuke algunas veces e dejaba guiar por sus instintos simplemente se adentró en la habitación ajena y esperar la maraña de emociones de Hinata.

Ciertamente se divirtió, muy a la manera de Sasuke Uchiha haciéndola llegar a sus limites pero entonces fue él quien tuvo que irse pues su entrepierna se tensó de manera doloroso hasta casi hacerle perder el control. Es que a pesar de todo él sabia que Hinata no estaba preparada para esa clase de contacto, con esa mujer todo tenia que ir poco a poco, con tacto suave y sutil aunque ahora era una tontería después de prácticamente haberla raptado y obligarla a aceptar ese compromiso.

Si él fuese otra persona, alguien con honor intachable seguro rompe el compromiso y la deja ir pero no, Sasuke no era así y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, no cuando estaba bajo el agua helada bajando la temperatura de su cuerpo pues podía hacer una locura.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Habría hecho bien en dejar que Sasuke se llevara a Hinata? Esa pregunta no dejaba de torturarle mientras iba caminado al lado de la joven mujer quien se mostraba indiferente ante su presencia pero que en realidad estaba al tanto de les extrañas muecas que realizaba el gran hér oe del mundo ninja.

Naruto siempre había sido una persona de corazón cálido aun cuando mucho tiempo fue odiado sin razón. Siempre pensaba en el bienestar de los demás y aunque no lo pareciese estaba pensando no solo en el bienestar de Sasuke cuando se llevo a Hinata sino en el de ella también ¿Pero como era eso? No podía explicarlo de otra forma pero tenia una forme corazonada de que ella poda devolverle la luz a Sasuke por absurda e ilógica que resultase la idea. Solo esperaba que fuese cierta porque si el Uchiha lastimaba a Hinata de algún modo tendría que debatirse a golpes hasta… que ambos estuviesen desvanecidos en suelo y jadeantes por el cansancio.

¿Qué lo tendría tan fuera de si? ¿La dejaría adentrarse en su mundo? Se preguntaba ella. Por ahora no, era mejor quedarse tranquila y no decir palabra alguna, solo esperaba que el rubio se relajara al llegar a su destino.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Casi un año, realmente lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, trataré que no pase tanto tiempo esta vez, de hecho ya tengo adelantado algo del próximo capitulo, bueno, la verdad es que lo que tengo escrito pretendía que fuese el capitulo XI pero luego le leer y releer me di cuenta que estaba apresurando las cosas, entonces mejor le bajaba un tono al menos un capitulo.

Me disculpan por lo corto del capitulo, ha sido casi un año y solo les traigo esto pero creanme cuando les digo que he tenido una larga lucha con la inspiración, también disculpen los errores de ortografía que encuentren, nos vemos a la próxima y su ven que tardo demasiado presionenme un poco.


	12. Chapter 12 Broken ties

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Advertencia: posible OoC, pequeñas variaciones del mundo canon hecho por Kishimoto pero que no afectan la línea de sucesos de la historia.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter XII**

.

.

.

_**Broken ties**_

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Po- podría Sasuke kun de- dejar de fruncir e- el ceño?— preguntaba en voz cantarina una pequeña niña mientras jugaba en el parque junto a un niño de su edad quien se molestaba porque otros niños intentaban acaparar la atención de ella.

La mujer Uchiha quien vigilaba al par de niños sonreía internamente pensando en la suerte de Hinata… o los dolores de cabeza que sufriría en el futuro. Ella amaba a su hijo menor pero esas actitudes posesivas que mostraba desde pequeño le indicaban que era algo arraigado dentro de su ser y Hinata como su futura esposa tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

La situación ni siquiera era para que Sasuke se molestara pues el par de niños solo intentaba jugar con ellos, Hinata sonrojada pero emocionada que otros niños intentaran jugar con ellos intentó aceptar pero el ceño fruncido del pequeño Uchiha y las ácidas palabras para alguien que a duras penas llegaba a los seis años era… graciosa por no tener una palabra mejor para describirlos.

Como le gustaría que su amiga estuviese con vida y viera a sus hijos convivir. Añoraba esos momentos en que ambas matriarcas se reunían pero esos días quedaron en el pasado, en menos de un año ella se había ido dejando a dos hermosas niñas huérfanas. Ella quiso tratar de ser un apoyo para ambas hermanas pero la animosidad del líder de los Hyuuga se lo impidió, lo que si no podía impedir era que Hinata y Sasuke estuviesen juntos pues desde hace mucho sus destinos habían sido juntados, era deber de ellos como adultos hacer que cada día se aceptaran y aprendieran a vivir con ello.

Es por eso que casi todos los días la matriarca Uchiha con todo el dolor de su alma se dirigía al otro extremo de la aldea en busca de la pequeña heredera. En el pasado la llevaba incluso a su casa pero con las tensas relaciones que vivían prefería llevarlos a un terreno neutral: el parque central de la aldea, ahí todos eran bienvenidos, ella cuidaba a los niños en silencio mientras que el guardián de Hinata, si mal no recordaba, Ko, cuidaba de ella un poco más alejado.

A Mikoto no le sorprendía que frente a Sasuke, Hinata se volviera más entusiasta, con más libertad de actuar y decir. Sin olvidar que era una niña tímida en exceso se permitía mostrar un poco de carácter ante él, que si bien era un niño alegre y decidido cuando se trataba de otro niño cerca de ella se convertía en un ogro… uno con una debilidad, pues ella lograba bajarle el ceño tan a lo Fugaku que se gastaba su galante hijo menor.

Es que a pesar de todo adoraba esos pequeños momentos de sosiego que no los cambiaría por nada. Sabía que la situación de su clan con el resto de la aldea no estaba bien, de hecho llevaban seis años viviendo bajo sospecha, el clan Uchiha no hacía más que demostrar su descontento con Fugaku y ella como su esposa era el sostén del líder.

Ella vivía preocupada por todo su clan pero más que todo por sus hijos aunque sería hipocresía suya decir que no se preocupaba más por Sasuke que por Itachi. Mientras que el mayor era sereno, calmado y centrado, Sasuke era más emocional, no dudaba en dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y el sentimiento incorrecto podía llegar a destruir una persona.

Todos llevamos una dosis de oscuridad que no podemos negar pero ella sabía que una persona emocional como su hijo Sasuke era propenso a buscar el camino incorrecto. Rogaba a las deidades que la situación mejorase, que ellos nunca faltasen a sus hijos y que Hinata siempre estuviese ahí para Sasuke.

Pero no todo lo que uno pide le es concedido y pocos años después de eso su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Su hijo mayor con el corazón destrozado exterminaba a su familia, Sasuke quedaría solo y amargado, probablemente en busca de poder y una sed de venganza que le cegaría. Un hueco profundo se formó en su alma y si bien Fugaku tuvo el valor de dedicarle unas últimas palabras de orgullo a su hijo ella no pudo, si lo hacia su voz iba a traicionarla, eso en el caso de que las palabras salieran de su boca pues estaba segura que sus cuerdas bucales se atrofiaron antes de estar frente a Itachi.

Ella quería vivir, cuidarlos, quería volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas pero ya era demasiado tarde, antes de recibir la mortal herida y respirar un último aliento de vida evocó la imagen de la pequeña Hyuuga encargándole el corazón de su hijo menor.

* * *

.

.

.

Llámese torpeza o no su taza de té resbaló de sus pequeñas manos y se estrelló contra el suelo. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de ellay de inmediato supo que algo malo estaba pasando y en su mente solo vio a Sasuke, ella estaba segura, no sabía como pero así era.

Ese día se supone que debería estar en la academia, de hecho se suponía que hace más de una semana que debió comenzar con sus clases pero surgieron asuntos del clan en los que ella como futura heredera debía acompañar a su padre. Para cuando finalmente estuvo lista para ir, enfermó de gripe.

Con el corazón acelerado y la preocupación invadiéndola juntó sus pequeñas manos tratando de ver… algo, lo que sea pero nada, su técnica ocular aun no era muy buena y de paso sea dicho estaba agotada por la fuerte fiebre que la había atacado.

Sintiéndose mareada la niña se recostó nuevamente mientras una de las jóvenes encargadas de su cuidado entraba a su habitación y levantaba la taza rota. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia la otra, Hinata cerró sus ojos y vio a Mikoto en sus sueños, solo que no era la alegre mujer que la llevaba al parque con Sasuke, esa vez aunque sonreía sus ojos estaban apagados, cubiertos con un manto de dolor, como se veían los suyos cuando evocaba el recuerdo de su madre sin vida.

Sudando copiosamente la pequeña se levantó para descubrir que su cuerpo estaba aún más débil, seguro la fiebre había vuelto pues sentía su aliento caliente y el cuerpo en llamas.

Pero eso no fue impedimento para que los ancianos del consejo irrumpieran en su habitación portando la peor noticia. El clan Uchiha había sido exterminado, peor que eso, Itachi Uchiha, el genio, prodigio del clan los había asesinado a todos dejando malherido a Sasuke.

El rostro de Hinata era todo un poema, escuchaba sin escuchar realmente, su mente estaba vagando en la semiinconsciencia, estaba aturdida, casi en shock, tan perdida que no se dio cuanta cuando la presencia de Hiashi espantó a todos dejándola sola.

El hombre mayor sabía que su hija guardaba un especial cariño no solo a Sasuke sino también a esa familia, tuvo el impulso de consolarla pero no sabía como. Hacía pocos años perdió a su esposa y la niña a su madre, fue testigo de primera mano como la afectó pero él no era un hombre cálido, ante todo estaba el estoicismo de su clan, por eso dedicándole una extraña mirada salió dejándola sola, completamente sola y con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas derramadas en silencio.

Ciertamente era una pequeña pero ya sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, ella lo pasó y suponía que Sasuke estaba viviendo una horrible pesadilla, de por si perder a una madre ya era lo suficiente malo pues perder también a su padre y a manos del querido hermano mayor del que tanto se enorgullecía era… en su vocabulario no había palabras para expresar lo que posiblemente le sucedía al otro.

Ella quiso levantarse de la cama pero antes de hacerlo la doncella a su cuidado entró de nuevo impidiéndoselo. De todos modos no es como que se le fuese a permitir salir de la casa, lo único que podía hacer era descansar y esperar el sepelio de los Uchiha, aparte Sasuke estaba internado y siendo cuidado evitando las visitas de cualquier índole.

Su corazón se paralizó en su pecho cuando evoco una mirada vacía en el rostro del que ha sido su único amigo en toda su infancia.

Durante largos días había intentado hablar con Sasuke pero lo tenía prohibido, primero porque el chico estaba en el hospital y luego su padre mostraba su total desacuerdo cada que ella hacía el intento de acercarse al Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

.

Estaba en medio del parque solo y perdido, observando el horizonte. Ella como siempre iba de la mano del siempre protector Ko Hyuuga que al ver el impulso de la pequeña tratando de soltarse de su mano de inmediato la dejó, total nadie le había dicho que si los niños se encontraban en la aldea se les impidiera estar juntos, además el pequeño azabache parecía necesitar la compañía de la dulce niña de ojos perlas.

Ella dio unos pasos cerca suyo y pareció no notar su presencia, dudativa con respecto a lo que hacer ella estiró su mano y a punto estuvo de tocarlo cuando de un manotazo él azabache la apartó.

Dolor, sorpresa, ambos se mezclaban con las suaves facciones de su rostro redondeado mientras miraba esos ojos cubiertos por un manto que a su corta edad no podía adivinar de que se trataba.

—Sasuke kun— susurró la pequeña intentando acercarse de nuevo recibiendo un empujón y lanzándola al suelo, sus ojos claros se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Ko estaba a su lado ayudándola y le lanzaba rayos con su mirada al niño que lastimaba a su protegida.

—Niña tonta, aléjate de mi— hizo una breve pausa y su mirada oscura se cernió sobre ella como un manto glaciar mientras las palabras taladraban su generoso corazón —Débil e inútil, solo eres una molestia.

Palabras duras y crueles de la persona por la que había desarrollado un gran cariño, él la consoló cuando perdió a su madre y por más que ella quiso retribuírselo cuando él pasó la terrible experiencia de perder no solo a sus padres sino su clan no le fue permitido, cuando finalmente tiene la oportunidad este no hace otra cosa que lanzarla lejos con palabras crueles.

A pesar de su corta edad ella podía darse una idea del porqué del actuar de Sasuke, iba a darle tiempo, seguro él…o tal vez no. Pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro limpiando las lágrimas y se aferró a Ko quien apretó un poco la mano de la niña entre la suya en una muda muestra de apoyo.

Finalmente llegó el día en que ambos se reencontraron. Más de una semana había trascurrido desde que las crueles palabras de Sasuke lastimaron su corazón y aun así ella tenía la esperanza de… ¿Qué exactamente? Una disculpa no saldría de su boca pero al menos una mirada menos cargada de negatividad, ni siquiera eso logró, el de cabello azabache la miró como quien mira una pila de lodo, nada había en su mirada y la lastimó profundamente, ella no se sentía capaz de dar un paso hacia él de nuevo, solo esperaba que algún día sus heridas cicatrizaran y le permitiera a ella estar en su vida de nuevo. Mientras tanto se aferraba a una nueva ilusión, un pequeño niño de ojos tan intensos como el cielo y cabello del sol quien no dudó en defenderla aun sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder, la convicción de ese niño y su fortaleza interna tocaron su ser como no había sucedido antes, ella iba a ser fuerte, por ella, por ese niño rubio, por Sasuke y los lazos que los unían, si, ella no iba a rendirse aunque el camino estuviese lleno de espinas.

* * *

.

.

.

Primero que nada me disculpo por hacerles esperar tanto por la actualización, y luego por tal vez hacerles creer que ya no actualizaría, bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo y espero que más seguido pues haré un esfuerzo por actualizar con mayor regularidad, se que siempre lo digo pero esta vez trataré de cumplirlo.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, por leer y dejar sus valiosos reviews. Besos y abrazos, hasta una nueva oportunidad.


End file.
